Das Symbol III
by EirienGER
Summary: Sam und Dean haben die Suche nach Lucy schon fast aufgegeben... doch dann taucht sie wieder auf. Spielt in der 2. Staffel, Spoiler bis zur Folge 2x06


Author's Notes:

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the

property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot

are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with

the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright

infringement is intended.

Das Symbol, Teil 3

Dean zappte durch das Nachtprogramm im Fernsehen. Er konnte nicht

schlafen und hatte sich daher auf die gammlige Motelcouch vor dem alten

Fernseher gelegt.

Er schaltete sämtliche Kanäle durch - nachts war das Programm wirklich

todlangweilig.

Sein Blick blieb an jemandem hängen und er stoppte bei einem spanischen

Sender.

Eine hübsche dunkelhaarige Frau moderierte eine Gewinnshow. Dean

lächelte - vielleicht war das Nachtprogramm doch nicht so übel...

Er drehte die Lautstärke etwas herunter, um Sam nicht zu wecken -

außerdem verstand er sowieso nicht viel von dem, was diese gutaussehende

Moderatorin von sich gab.

Der Name der Frau wurde eingeblendet - Lucinda Fernandez.

Dean wendete den Blick vom Fernseher ab und blickte hinüber zu Sam, der

sich gerade unruhig im Bett umdrehte und etwas im Schlaf murmelte.

Lucy - Dean hatte schon einige Zeit nicht mehr an sie gedacht. Nach

allem was in der letzten Zeit geschehen war kreisten seine Gedanken

meist um andere Dinge. Mit einem Mal fühlte er sich schuldig -

schließlich hatte er sich geschworen, sie zu finden und den Dämon ein

für alle mal zu töten. Doch nach und nach hatte er die Hoffnung

aufgegeben, etwas über ihren Aufenthaltsort herauszufinden. Sie hatten

keine Hinweise gefunden und zu viel anderes war passiert - zu viel

Schreckliches.

Dean sah wieder auf den Bildschirm, doch nun hatte er keine Lust mehr

fern zu sehen. Er drückte auf die Fernbedienung und schaltete das Gerät ab.

Wieder wanderte sein Blick hinüber zu Sam, der jetzt ruhig und leise vor

sich hin schnarchte. Seit Lucys verschwinden hatte sein Bruder nie

wieder einen dieser Albträume gehabt. Es war fast, als wäre all das nie

geschehen - doch Dean wusste, dass auch Sam weiter nach Hinweisen

gesucht hatte, um Lucy und den Dämon zu finden. Dean hatte nicht

übersehen, dass Sam sich einige Zeit lang nach Lucys Verschwinden hin

und wieder eine Hand beim Zeitunglesen auf den Oberkörper legte, dort wo

das Symbol einst in seine Haut geritzt worden war. Sobald Dean ihn aber

fragte ob er etwas gefunden hatte, hatte er nur den Kopf geschüttelt.

Dean seufzte und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen - er war müde,

doch er konnte kein Auge zutun. Zu viele Gedanken gingen ihm durch den

Kopf. Nach dem Streit mit Jo stellte er sich viele neue Fragen über

seinen Vater. War John wirklich verantwortlich für den Tod von Jo´s

Vater? Er wollte es nicht glauben - aber sein Vater hatte ihm auch

vieles verschwiegen, teilweise weil er zu jung gewesen war, teilweise,

weil er ihm nichts sagen wollte... und jetzt saß er hier, mit einem

Geheimnis über Sam, das er nicht preisgeben durfte und worüber er

eigentlich nie Bescheid wissen wollte.

Erneut betrachtete er seinen Bruder im Schlaf - es konnte nicht sein...

ihr Vater hatte sich sicher geirrt...

Sie hatten im Moment niemanden, an den sie sich wenden konnten -

abgesehen von Bobby oder Ash...

Warum verlangte dieser Job es, dass alle die ihn machten, so viele Opfer

bringen mussten? Jo und Ellen hatten ihren Vater und Ehemann verloren,

Lucy ihren Bruder... und er und Sam?

Dean schob den Gedanken beiseite, stand auf, lief hinüber zum Fenster,

zog den Vorhang zur Seite und blickte hinaus auf dem Parkplatz.

Das Neonlicht des Motels tauchte den nassen Asphalt in ein buntes

Farbenmeer. Die Regentropfen auf dem Impala glitzerten rot.

Der Wagen... sein Dad hatte ihm den Wagen gegeben. Er wäre sicher stolz

auf ihn gewesen, dass er ihn nach dem Unfall wieder so gut hinbekommen

hatte. Oder hätte es ihn gar nicht interessiert?

Dean seufzte erneut und beschloss, dass er etwas zu trinken brauchte. Er

warf noch einmal einen Blick auf Sam, der noch immer tief und fest

schlief, dann tauschte er seine Jogginghose gegen eine Jeans, warf sich

eine Jacke über und öffnete leise Tür. Den Zimmerschlüssel in der Hand,

machte er sich auf den Weg in die gegenüber liegende Bar.

Einige Tequila später lief Dean durch den Regen zurück zu ihrem

Motelzimmer.

Er stieg die Stufen zur Tür hinauf und schloss auf.

Als er in das Zimmer trat bemerkte er, dass Sam nicht mehr in seinem

Bett lag.

"Sam?", rief er.

Keine Antwort.

Er verfluchte sich, dass er sich gerade so viel Alkohol eingetrichtert

hatte und sah sich um. Er wollte nicht, dass Sam ihn betrunken sah -

aber noch schlimmer, was, wenn etwas mit ihm passiert war?

"Sam?", rief er nochmals, dieses Mal lauter.

"Ja!", kam die Antwort aus dem Bad.

Erleichtert atmete Dean auf. Er setzte sich auf sein Bett und sah auf

seine Armbanduhr. Kurz vor Drei - er hoffte, er würde jetzt noch ein

paar Stunden Schlaf finden, bevor sie am Morgen weiter fahren wollten.

Sam öffnete die Badezimmertür und kam auf ihn zu.

Er sah seinem Bruder sofort an, dass er getrunken hatte.

Innerlich stellte er auf stur.

"Wo warst Du?", fragte er.

"In der Bar."

"Hast Du getrunken?"

Dean warf ihm einen genervten Blick zu.

"Hey, Mann. Wir müssen morgen einen Job erledigen!"

"Hör auf mich zu bemuttern, Sam. Ich habe nicht viel getrunken."

Das war eine Lüge - Sam wusste es und Dean wusste es ebenso, denn er

wich seinem Blick aus.

"Okay... wenn Du das sagst! Aber trotzdem Dean, Du kannst Dich nicht

einfach nachts rausschleichen und Dich vollaufen lassen."

Er sah, wie Dean die Augen schloss und tief Luft holte.

"Es geht mir gut.", sagte sein Bruder und versuchte, überzeugend zu

klingen.

"Das sagst Du jedes Mal!"

Sam war nicht bereit, jetzt nachzugeben. Viel zu oft hatte er in letzter

Zeit bemerkt, dass Dean nachts fast nicht schlief und dass ihn etwas

beschäftigte.

"Ich konnte nur nicht schlafen, Mann!"

"Und dann trinkst Du Dich heimlich in den Schlaf? Herzlichen

Glückwunsch! Tolle Idee!"

"Sam!", Deans Ton nahm nun einen scharfen Unterton an - er hörte sich

manchmal viel zu sehr nach seinem Vater an, dachte Sam. Er spürte, wie

ihm Tränen in die Augen schossen und schluckte. Plötzlich erschien es

ihm keine so gute Idee mehr, jetzt mit Dean zu diskutieren - aber morgen

würde er ihn festnageln.

"Okay...", sagte Sam und ging hinüber zu ihm. "Jetzt leg Dich schlafen."

Er wollte ihm aus seiner Jacke helfen, doch Dean drückte seine Hand weg.

"So betrunken bin ich jetzt auch noch nicht!", antwortete er und zog die

Jacke umständlich selbst aus - Sam beobachtete die Szene ungeduldig.

Dean hielt ihm die Jacke hin und sah ihn herausfordernd an.

"Gut gemacht.", gab Sam monoton zurück und nahm sie ihm ab. "Und jetzt

schlaf ein paar Stunden."

Dean streifte die Schuhe ab, kroch unter seine Bettdecke und drehte Sam

den Rücken zu. Einige Sekunden später war er eingeschlafen.

Sam sah noch eine Weile auf ihn hinunter - was war nur mit seinem Bruder

los? Er musste etwas unternehmen, Dean zum Reden bringen. Aber wie?

Als der Alarm in Sams Handy am nächsten Morgen los ging und er seine

Augen öffnete, war Dean bereits wieder aufgestanden.

Er hörte die Dusche im Bad laufen, also drehte er sich noch einmal im

Bett um. Es hatte lange gedauert, bis er in der Nacht wieder

eingeschlafen war, aber er war zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass er mit

Dean heute ein ernstes Wort reden musste - aber erst, wenn dieser seinen

ersten Kaffee intus hatte. Vorher war er sowieso nicht ansprechbar.

Verschlafen setzte sich Sam auf - eigentlich könnte er ja Kaffee für sie

beide holen, das würde den Morgen vorerst zumindest etwas angenehmer

gestalten.

Er stand auf, zog sich seine Jeans an und warf einen kurzen Blick in den

Spiegel an der Wand.

Seine Haare waren sowieso nicht zu retten und es war noch früh, also

würden ihn sowieso nicht viele Leute sehen.

Er zog sich einen Pullover über und machte sich dann auf den Weg.

In dem kleinen Café das zu dem Motel gehörte angekommen, bestellte er

neben zwei Kaffees noch Rührei und Toast zum Mitnehmen.

Er setzte sich an einen kleinen Tisch und wartete. Noch waren nicht

viele Gäste anwesend, ein junges Paar saß gleich neben dem Eingang,

weiter hinten ein Geschäftsmann, der ebenfalls frühstückte und die

Zeitung las.

Die Bedienung brachte ihm seine Bestellung, er zahlte und machte sich

dann mit den beiden Bechern und einer Papiertüte auf den Rückweg zu

ihrem Zimmer.

Draußen war es kühl und der Regen hatte die Luft gereinigt. Sam mochte

solche Morgen - alles war frisch und noch unberührt, die Hektik des

Tages würde erst in einigen Stunden aufkommen.

Er atmete tief durch und sah sich die Gegend an - viel zu selten hatten

sie Zeit dazu, sich für die Umgebung zu interessieren, obwohl sie quer

durch die USA fuhren.

Ein Wagen bog auf den Parkplatz und Sam setzte sich wieder in Bewegung.

Im Vorbeigehen an dem Wagen warf er einen kurzen Blick hinein - und

traute seinen Augen kaum. Am Steuer saß Lucy! Neben ihr ein junger Mann

- sie hatten nicht auf ihn geachtet, ihn nicht gesehen. Oder etwa doch?

Er beschleunigte seine Schritte und betrat mit klopfendem Herzen das

Motelzimmer.

"Dean!", rief er, während er das Frühstück auf dem Tisch abstellte und

zu seiner Tasche hinüber hastete, um seine Waffe heraus zu holen.

Er schlug mit der flachen Hand gegen die Badezimmertür. "Dean! Ich habe

Lucy gesehen!"

Keine 2 Sekunden später flog die Tür auf - Dean stand nur mit einem

Handtuch bekleidet vor ihm.

"Was?"

"Draußen, sie sitzt in einem Wagen - ein Typ ist bei ihr!"

Dean lief zum Fenster. Er sah gerade noch, wie sie und dieser Kerl die

Anmeldung betraten.

"Scheiße!", sagte er und lief zurück ins Bad, um sich anzuziehen. "Sam,

behalt sie im Auge! Wenn sie hier rüber kommen, dann schnapp Dir das

Salz und mach unser Zimmer dicht! Haben wir noch Weihwasser?"

"Draußen im Wagen. Du glaubst, sie sind wegen uns hier?", fragte Sam,

während er aus dem Fenster sah.

"Wenn nicht, dann werden sie auf jeden Fall gleich den Impala entdecken

und dann sind wir geliefert."

"Wenn sie besessen ist...", sagte Sam.

Dean kam mit nassen Haaren aus dem Bad und stellte sich neben Sam.

"Was soll sie denn sonst sein? Sie wäre niemals freiwillig mit dem Dämon

gegangen. Ihr Talismann lag auf dem Boden. Sie ist besessen."

Sam schwieg und beobachtete den Eingang zur Anmeldung weiterhin

aufmerksam. Wochenlang hatten sie nach Lucy gesucht - und jetzt sollte

sie so einfach durch Zufall hier auftauchen? Das konnte nicht sein.

"Dean, wir sollten vielleicht hier abhauen. Das ist kein Zufall. Sie

haben mich sicher gesehen."

"Und was machen sie jetzt? Schauspielern oder was?"

"Vielleicht wollen sie, dass wir sie sehen - dass wir zu ihnen kommen."

Dean dachte einen kurzen Moment nach. "Gut möglich.", sagte er dann.

"Aber warum sollten sie uns so einen Vorteil verschaffen?"

"Weil es wahrscheinlich kein Vorteil ist - Ich will Lucy ebenso helfen

wie Du, aber Du weißt, wie schnell sie mich ausschalten können, also

lass uns besser verschwinden!"

Unbewusst war seine Hand wieder auf seine Brust gewandert und er

wünschte sich, sie wären schon längst losgefahren.

Doch Dean schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, wir warten besser hier und

beobachten."

/Draußen, stoppte ein silberner Toyota direkt neben Sams leblosem

Körper, der auf dem nassen Asphalt lag.

Niemand sah, wie ein junger Mann und eine junge Frau ausstiegen, ihn auf

ihren Rücksitz legten und wie sie mit ihm weg fuhren.

Nur der dampfende Kaffee aus den herunter gefallenen Bechern und die aus

der Papiertüte gefallenen Toastscheiben zeugten davon, dass etwas

geschehen war, während der Wagen langsam aus dem Blickfeld verschwand.../

Dean kam aus dem Badezimmer und sah sich um - wo war Sam? Ob er ihnen

Frühstück holte?

Er blickte aus dem Fenster. Sam war nirgends zu sehen - aber er hatte

die Schlüssel mitgenommen, also würde er sicher gleich wieder auftauchen.

Er zog sich fertig an und begann dann, seine Tasche zu packen.

Zum Glück hatte er keinen Kater. Leider erinnerte er sich noch zu gut an

das Gespräch zwischen ihm und Sam letzte Nacht und er war sicher, dass

dieser heute wieder davon anfangen und eine Diskussion starten würde.

Wo blieb Sam überhaupt?

Er ging noch einmal zum Fenster - doch der Parkplatz war leer.

Dean beschloss, selbst zum Diner hinüber zu gehen. Er fuhr sich noch

einmal mit dem Handtuch durch die Haare und ging dann nach draußen.

Er lief um den Impala herum.

Dann entdeckte die Kaffeebecher sowie das Essen auf dem Boden.

Dean schoss ein Adrenalinschub durch die Adern und er blickte sich um.

Nichts war zu sehen - kein Auto, keine anderen Leute.

"Sam?", rief er laut.

Er rannte los, hinüber zum Diner. Drinnen sah er sich um - doch dort saß

ein Päärchen und ein älterer Mann.

Dean ging hinüber zur Bedienung.

"Entschuldigung - war hier gerade ein junger Mann um die Zwanzig?

Ziemlich groß, braunes Haar."

Die mollige Dame sah ihn freundlich an.

"Ja, vor fünf Minuten etwa. Hat Eier und Kaffee bestellt.", antwortete sie.

"Haben Sie gesehen, wo er hin ist?", fragte Dean.

"Ich glaube, er ist raus. Über den Parkplatz. Dann musste ich wieder in

die Küche."

"Danke.", antwortete Dean atemlos.

Er ging hinüber zu dem jungen Paar.

"Verzeihung - aber haben Sie gesehen, wo der junge Mann hin ist, der

gerade hier war? Ich bin auf der Suche nach ihm."

Das Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf und blickte ihn entschuldigend an.

Dean biss sich auf die Unterlippe und wandte sich dann dem Mann weiter

hinten zu.

"Ich habe nichts gesehen!", rief der ihm schon entgegen, während er

seine Zeitung umblätterte.

"Verdammt.", murmelte Dean und lief wieder nach draußen.

Er sah sich noch einmal um.

Wo war Sam nur?

Sam stand noch immer neben Dean am Fenster.

"Mann, das dauert viel zu lange! Hier stimmt was nicht!", sagte er.

Dean drehte sich zu ihm um. "Das denke ich auch, Sam.", sagte er ruhig.

Er blinzelte - schon seit Minuten beschlich ihn ein ungutes Gefühl -

warum wollte Dean nicht, dass sie hier endlich verschwanden?

In diesem Moment tippte ihm Dean auf die Brust und sofort nach der

Berührung tränkte sich sein Pullover blutrot.

Sam riss die Augen auf und starrte Dean an.

Dieser holte aus und schlug ihm hart ins Gesicht.

Sam stolperte nach hinten und landete mit dem Rücken an der Wand.

Dean kam wieder auf ihn zu, packte ihn brutal am Kragen und lächelte.

"Zeit, aufzuwachen, Prinzessin!", sagte er.

Sam schreckte auf und öffnete seine Augen. Er spürte noch immer den

Schlag im Gesicht - Wo war er?

Seine Augen gewöhnten sich langsam an das Halbdunkel und er sah einen

Mann vor sich stehen - war das der Kerl aus dem Wagen auf dem Parkplatz?

Erst jetzt wurde Sam sich bewusst, dass er auf dem Boden saß. Seine

Hände waren mit Handschellen hinter seinem Rücken an etwas fest gemacht.

Er drehte den Kopf - eine alte Heizung.

Er fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Unterlippe und schmeckte Blut.

Schnell blickte er hinunter auf seinen Oberkörper - doch da war zum

Glück kein Blut...

"Was soll das?", fragte er dann.

"Wie hat Dir der kleine Trip dieses Mal gefallen?", fragte der Mann nur.

Sam begriff, dass dies anscheinend der Kerl war der zu dem Dämon

gehörte. Er schluckte und versuchte, ruhig zu bleiben.

"Gefiel mir besser als diese langweilige Insel.", antwortete er dann auf

die Frage. "Du solltest nicht so oft /LOST/ schauen, die Masche wird

irgendwann langweilig."

Der Kerl lachte kurz und dann traf ihn ein weiterer Schlag im Gesicht.

Sein Kopf schlug gegen die Heizung hinter ihm und für einen Moment wurde

ihm schwarz vor Augen.

"Gavin!", rief eine weibliche Stimme aus dem Hintergrund.

Lucy!, fuhr es Sam durch den Kopf. Sie war tatsächlich hier! Oder war

das alles hier auch ein Albtraum?

Gavin drehte sich um und trat dann einige Schritte zurück. Doch Sam

konnte sehen, wie gerne der Kerl an dieser Stelle weiter gemacht hätte...

Lucy kam näher.

Sam erkannte sie fast nicht wieder, so sehr hatte sie sich verändert.

Sie hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen, ihr schmales Gesicht wirkte

blass und eingefallen. Das Haar war nun etwas länger und blondiert, was

sie noch blasser wirken ließ.

Das alles passte nicht zu ihr.

Sie grinste, als er sie betrachtete.

"Hallo Sam."

Dean betrat die Anmeldung des Motels. Ein älterer Mann, der Manager,

begrüßte ihn freundlich.

"Guten Morgen Mister Walker! Stimmt etwas mit dem Zimmer nicht?"

Dean schüttelte den Kopf. "Mit dem Zimmer ist alles okay - sagen Sie,

haben Sie Überwachungskameras für den Parkplatz?"

Der Mann sah ihn überrascht an. "Warum fragen Sie das?"

"Mein Mitbewohner - er ist heute Morgen raus gegangen und seitdem nicht

mehr aufgetaucht."

"Die Bänder sind streng vertraulich."

"Das verstehe ich, Sir!", sagte Dean und blickte den Mann eindringlich

an. "Aber es ist wirklich wichtig. Er ist mein Bruder."

Der Manager zögerte einen Moment, doch dann nickte er langsam.

Dean fiel ein Stein vom Herzen.

"Kommen Sie."

Dean folgte ihm ins Hinterzimmer, wo mehrere kleine Monitore angebracht

waren, die die Umgebung des Motels in schwarz-weiss aufzeichneten.

Der Manager setzte sich auf den Stuhl und begann, auf einer Tastatur zu

tippen.

"Seit wann ist er denn weg?"

"Etwa eine halbe Stunde.", antwortete Dean.

Einer der Monitore zeigte den Parkplatz und Dean beobachtete, wie das

Bild schnell zurück gespult wurde.

"Okay, dann schauen wir doch mal.", murmelte der Manager. "Sehen Sie ihn

schon?"

Dean schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich lasse es mal langsam vorlaufen..."

Angespannt beobachtete Dean die Bilder - dann plötzlich trat Sam ins Bild.

Er trug seinen alten Lieblingspullover und man konnte sehen, wie er

hinüber zum Diner ging.

"Da ist er!", sagte Dean und der Mann ließ das Bild nun wieder in

Normalzeit laufen.

Sam betrat das Café und es dauerte eine Weile, bis er mit einer Tüte und

2 Bechern wieder heraus kam.

Deans Herz begann, schneller zu klopfen.

"Komm schon...", murmelte er.

Er beobachtete, wie Sam über den Parkplatz ging. Sam blieb kurz stehen

und sah sich um. Dann bog ein Wagen auf den Parkplatz ein. War das ein

Toyota? Ein hell lackierter Toyota.

Das Auto fuhr an Sam vorbei und dieser ging weiter in Richtung ihres

Motelzimmers. Doch kurz vor dem Impala blieb er plötzlich stehen. Dann

sackte er zusammen und blieb auf dem Boden liegen.

"Verdammt!", flüsterte Dean und er fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht.

Er starrte wie gebannt auf den Monitor, doch dann wurde das Bild

plötzlich schwarz.

"Was passiert da?", fragte er.

"Ich habe keine Ahnung!", antwortete der Manager und tippte wild auf der

Tastatur.

Dämonen!, dachte Dean, während er weiter auf den noch immer schwarzen

Monitor blickte. Er könnte darauf wetten, dass sie das Bild gestört hatten.

Etwa eine Minute später war das Bild plötzlich wieder da und Sam war

verschwunden.

Dean scannte den übrigen Bereich des Parkplatzes - ja... auch der Toyota

war verschwunden.

"Ich muss die Polizei verständigen!", rief der Manager plötzlich aufgeregt.

"Nein, Sir. Ich selbst bin Polizist.", antwortete Dean geistesabwesend.

"Sind Sie das? Warum haben Sie das nicht früher gesagt?", fragte der Mann.

"Keine Sorge, ich werde meinen Partner schon finden."

"Ich dachte er ist Ihr Bruder!", rief der Mann aufgeregt, doch Dean war

schon fast durch die Tür nach draußen gelaufen und hörte ihm nicht mehr

zu...

Sam spürte langsam, wie ihm jeder einzelne Knochen weh tat. Wie lange

saß er hier wohl schon? Ob Dean inzwischen bemerkt hatte, dass er weg war?

"Was soll das alles hier?", fragte er. "Erledigst Du die Drecksarbeit

für diesen Dämon?"

Sie lächelte.

"Er hat kein Interesse mehr an Dir - ich hingegen habe Deine und Deans

Schritte in den letzten Wochen verfolgt, jetzt, da euer Vater tot ist.

Armer John.", sagte sie und es klang wie Hohn in Sams Ohren.

In ihm stieg sofort Wut hoch. "Wage es nicht, über meinen Vater zu

sprechen."

Sie blickte auf ihn hinunter. "Wie geht es Dir nach allem, was Du

durchmachen musstest?"

Er wandte den Blick ab.

"Ist schon okay..., wir haben noch genügend Zeit zum Reden, Sammy."

"Ich heiße Sam.", antwortete er.

"Weißt Du, /Sam/ - Dean scheint der Tod eures Vaters noch mehr

mitzunehmen als Dich. Deshalb dachte ich, ich verschaffe ihm etwas

Ablenkung."

Sam sah ihr nun wieder in die Augen. "Und was springt für Dich dabei

heraus?"

"Mir ist zurzeit ein wenig langweilig. Gavin hier,", sie zeigte mit dem

Kopf in dessen Richtung. "ist nicht der gesprächige Typ. Er ist eher

damit beschäftigt, sich nette Dinge auszudenken die uns die Jagd

erleichtern. Wie hat Dir Gavins neueste Idee denn gefallen? Hat er Dean

gut getroffen? Wie ich höre, hast Du gar nicht bemerkt, was passiert

ist. Gavin wird immer besser in dem, was er da tut. Er kann sogar auf

Erinnerungen zugreifen."

"Ab wann wart ihr da? Ab wann war ich in dieser /]"Vision"/?", fragte Sam.

"Kurz, nachdem Du das Restaurant mit dem Frühstück verlassen hattest."

Sam hoffte, dass jemand etwas gesehen hatte... vielleicht die Kellnerin?

"Es war ganz einfach. Du hast uns gesehen und dann hat Gavin

"übernommen". Du bist ein offenes Buch. Du solltest lernen, Dich dagegen

zu schützen."

"Ja, klar!", stieß Sam spöttisch hervor. "Weil das ja so einfach ist."

"Oh, es gibt so einige Tricks - aber leider ist es dafür jetzt ein

bißchen zu spät, meinst Du nicht auch?"

"Warum habt ihr euch Lucy geholt?", fragte Sam - die Frage brannte ihm

nun schon so lange auf den Lippen.

Sie ging vor ihm in die Hocke, so dass sie ihm nun in die Augen blicken

konnte.

"Endlich - die Frage auf die wir alle gewartet haben!", rief sie

theatralisch. "Ich bin mir sicher, dass Du und Dean bereits eine Theorie

habt - Wieso ist Dean noch einmal davon gekommen? Der Schuss hätte ihn

doch töten müssen, oder?"

"Warum erzählst Du mir nicht etwas Neues?", antwortete Sam. "Dass Lucy

Dean geheilt hat, das dachte ich mir schon. Aber ich verstehe nicht, wie

sie dazu fähig war."

"Natürlich nicht - was Lucy passiert ist, ist selbst für unsere

Verhältnisse selten. Es ist faszinierend - hast Du schon einmal von der

Theorie gehört, dass alle Kräfte im Universum ein Gleichgewicht

herstellen? Lucy hatte das seltsame Glück, dass sich ein Geist in ihren

Körper geflüchtet hat, als sein böses Gegenstück vernichtet wurde."

"Davon habe ich noch nie etwas gehört.", antwortete Sam.

"Ihr Menschen - wie beschränkt und klein euer Wissen doch ist. Ihr habt

keine Ahnung von den Gesetzen der Unterwelt."

Sie stand wieder auf und durchquerte den schmutzigen Kellerraum. Sie

ging zu einem alten Regal. Sie nahm ein kleines Messer von einem der

Regalböden und kam wieder zu ihm hinüber.

Sams Körper spannte sich sofort an.

Sie ging erneut vor ihm in die Hocke, kam näher und griff nach seinem

Arm. Dan schob sie den Ärmel seines Pullovers etwas nach oben und setzte

das Messer an.

Sam schloss die Augen.

"Es hat sich heraus gestellt, dass es der Geist ist, der ihr die

Fähigkeit zu Heilen verleiht."

Langsam zog sie die Klinge über seinen Arm. Er spürte einen brennenden

Schmerz und fühlte wie sein Blut begann die Hand entlang zu laufen.

"Pass genau auf, Sam.", sagte Lucy ruhig und er spürte, wie sie ihre

Hand auf die Wunde legte.

Er drehte den Kopf und versuchte zu sehen, was sie da tat. Dann spürte

er, wie sein Arm plötzlich anfing zu kribbeln und es warm wurde.

Kurz darauf nahm Lucy die Hand wieder weg - er sah das Blut das daran

haftete, doch der Schmerz war weg.

Sie drehte das Messer in ihren Fingern.

"Diese Fähigkeit hat uns schon viel Freude bereitet."

Sam verstand nur zu gut, was sie damit meinte - Folter. Er beobachtete,

wie sie das Messer nun auf dem Boden ablegte.

"Und was nun?" fragte er. "Dean wird nicht so dumm sein und euch ein

zweites Mal in die Fänge gehen."

"Die Frage ist viel mehr - wie weit wird Dean gehen, um Dich wieder zu

sehen, Sam? Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, Dir wird nichts geschehen.

Aber Dean? Dean kommt dieses Mal leider nicht so glimpflich davon

befürchte ich..."

Sam schluckte. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Warum sollte ihm nichts

geschehen und was hatte sie vor?

Dean hatte inzwischen so schnell es ging ihre Sachen zusammen gepackt.

Er wollte aus dem Motel verschwinden, bevor der Manager die Cops rief.

Die meisten Sachen hatte er schon zum Impala gebracht, jetzt nahm er

Sams Tasche und brachte sie nach draußen.

Er startete den Motor und fuhr los - er musste diesen Toyota finden,

weit konnten sie noch nicht gekommen sein.

Die Straße führte nach Osten und Westen - er entschied sich für Westen.

"Lass mich nur ein einziges Mal Glück haben.", sagte er, während er das

Gaspedal durchtrat.

Er schämte sich dafür, wie er sich in der vergangenen Nacht gegenüber

Sam verhalten hatte - und jetzt war sein Bruder verschwunden. Aber er

würde ihn finden.

Dean fragte sich, ob es der gelbäugige Dämon war, der sich Sam geholt

hatte oder der, der Lucy mitgenommen hatte. Anhand der

Videoaufzeichnungen hatte er nicht genau erkennen können, was passiert

war. Vielleicht war es aber auch keiner von beiden...

Sam versuchte einen Blick nach draußen zu erhaschen, als Gavin die Tür

öffnete und den Raum verließ. Aber viel konnte er nicht erkennen: einen

Flur und eine alte Glühbirne an der Decke.

"Weißt Du, Sam - ich habe mich oft gefragt, welchen Narren Lucy an euch

beiden gefressen hatte. Sie war seelisch ziemlich am Ende als ich ihren

Körper besetzt habe. Es ist eine Ehre, dass Er mich ausgewählt hat, eine

so zerrissene Seele zu kontrollieren."

Sam runzelte die Stirn - er wusste, dass Lucy angeschlagen war nachdem

Seth gestorben war, doch war sie wirklich so verzweifelt gewesen?

"Trotz allem hatte sie einen starken Willen. Und der Geist - Du hast

keine Ahnung, wie mächtig er inzwischen geworden ist."

"Ich bin mir sicher, dafür hast Du gesorgt.", sagte Sam.

"Natürlich."

"Und Lucy?"

"Ich befürchte, sie hat inzwischen aufgegeben."

Sie kostete jedes einzelne Wort voll aus und Sam blickte sie wütend an.

Wie gerne würde er diesem verdammten Dämon den Garaus machen und Lucy

befreien. Wenn er könnte, dann würde er ihn auf der Stelle in die Hölle

zurück schicken.

"Du bist so still geworden, Sam. Habe ich Deine Gefühle verletzt? Ich

mag es, mit Dir zu reden. Weißt Du, dass Lucy ein Tagebuch geführt hat?

Ihm hat sie vieles anvertraut. Willst Du wissen, was sie über Dich

geschrieben hat?"

"Nein, ich will es nicht wissen.", antwortete er.

Sie lächelte. "Oh, sie hat die Gespräche mit Dir sehr gemocht."

"Halt einfach die Klappe, okay?", rief Sam.

Er war es leid, sich dieses Gerede anhören zu müssen. Warum stellte sie

nicht endlich ihre Forderungen an ihn?

"Sam, Sam, Sam... so ungeduldig und aufbrausend." sagte sie ruhig. "Wie

ich bereits erwähnte: wir haben sehr viel Zeit..."

Dean raste nun seit etwa 20 Minuten die Straße entlang. Er war an

einigen Farmhäusern vorbei gekommen, doch nirgendwo konnte er den Wagen

entdecken, den er suchte. Er beschloss, noch weitere 20 Minuten dran zu

hängen, dann würde er umdrehen und es in der anderen Richtung versuchen.

Gerade schoss ein weiteres Haus an ihm vorbei. Als er kurz darauf noch

einmal einen Blick in den Rückspiegel warf, sah er seitlich hinter dem

Gebäude einen hellen Wagen stehen.

Sofort stieg er auf die Bremse, wendete den Impala und fuhr ein Stück

zurück.

"Ja!", rief er.

Da stand tatsächlich ein silberner, brandneuer Toyota hinter dem Haus!

Vielleicht hatte ihm das Glück tatsächlich geholfen...

Er fuhr noch ein Stück weiter, bis eine kleine Abzweigung in ein

Waldstück führte. Außer Sichtweite der Straße und des Farmhauses parkte

er den Impala.

Aus dem Kofferraum nahm er sich 2 Pistolen, Silberkugeln und Weihwasser.

Dann fiel sein Blick auf seine Armbrust und ihm kam eine Idee...

Sam war inzwischen der Überzeugung, dass der Dämon in Lucy ein extremes

Mitteilungsbedürfnis hatte.

Gereizt beobachtete er, wie sie sich einen Stuhl aus einer Ecke des

Raumes holte, diesen vor ihm platzierte und sich setzte.

"Und was jetzt?", fragte er.

"Gar nichts.", antwortete sie. "Wie ich schon sagte, wir haben genügend

Zeit, uns zu unterhalten."

Er atmete tief durch und schwieg.

"Du fragst Dich sicher gerade, was Dean jetzt macht?"

"Er wird euch hoffentlich gleich eine Silberkugel verpassen.",

antwortete Sam.

Sie lächelte. "Ich glaube nicht, dass er das tun würde - er will doch

diesen Körper hier nicht beschädigen."

"Egal was Du vor hast - es wird nicht funktionieren."

Sie zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Ich glaube, Du unterschätzt mich, Sam.

Nur weil ich gerade überaus guter Laune bin heißt das nicht, dass sich

das nicht ganz schnell ändern kann."

Sam konnte nicht anders, aber ein kurzes Lächeln huschte ihm übers Gesicht.

"Findest Du das lustig?", fragte sie.

"Ich finde, dass Du ganz schön dick aufträgst.", antwortete er. "Du

hörst Dich viel zu gerne reden."

Sie betrachtete ihn einen Moment, dann stand sie auf. "Endlich beginnen

wir, uns zu verstehen, Sam." Sie kam näher. "Also, Schluss mit den

Höflichkeiten."

Dean hatte die Waffen in einer Tasche verstaut und näherte sich dem

Haus. Er warf einen Blick in den Toyota, doch dieser war leer.

Die Waffe voraus, ging er hinüber zur Eingangstür. Das davor angebrachte

Fliegengitter knarrte als er es öffnete und er stoppte kurz um zu

horchen, ob sich drinnen jemand näherte - doch nichts geschah.

Er griff nach dem Türknauf und drehte ihn - die Tür war offen.

"Wieder Glück!", dachte er und trat ein.

Er wusste sofort, dass er im richtigen Haus war, denn gleich im Flur lag

der Farmer, daneben seine Frau - man hatte ihnen die Kehlen

durchgeschnitten.

Dean sah sich aufmerksam um - das Haus war großzügig und offen gehalten,

er würde nicht viele Möglichkeiten haben in Deckung zu gehen, falls dies

nötig wurde.

Er ging weiter, vorbei an der Küche, bis er im Wohnzimmer stand. Am Ende

des Raumes führte eine Treppe in die oberen Etagen, hinter einer Tür

vermutete er einen Abgang zum Keller.

Er blieb stehen und horchte wieder. Er hörte Stimmen, doch woher kamen sie?

Leise ging er zu der Treppe - da hörte er jemanden über sich.

Dean ging einen Schritt zurück und stellte sich mit dem Rücken zur Wand.

Seine Tasche stellte er vorsichtig auf den Boden, griff hinein und zog

die Armbrust heraus.

Die Schritte näherten sich der Treppe, Dean setzte die Waffe an und zielte.

Am oberen Ende der Treppe tauchte ein junger Mann auf - als er Dean

erblickte, färbten sich seine Augen tiefschwarz.

"Großer Fehler.", murmelte Dean und drückte den Abzug.

Der Pfeil schoss nach vorne und durchbohrte die Brust des Mannes.

Dean beobachtete gebannt, wie der Kerl sich an die Brust fasste, dann

schwankte und schließlich nach vorne kippte.

Laut polternd fiel er die Treppe herunter und blieb zu seinen Füßen liegen.

"So viel zu meiner Glückssträhne.", sagte er, hob seine Tasche auf und

sah sich nach Deckung um.

In diesem Moment bäumte sich der Mann am Fuß der Treppe noch einmal auf

- doch dann verließ der Dämon den Körper und löste sich in Luft auf.

Dean lächelte - sein Plan hatte Wirkung gezeigt: Er hatte den Pfeil

zuvor in Weihwasser getränkt.

Lucy war gerade dabei, Sam erneut mit dem Messer nahe zu kommen, als sie

ein lautes Poltern aus dem oberen Stockwerk hörten.

Sam vermutete sofort, dass Dean ihn gefunden hatte und er rief dessen

Name, so laut er konnte.

Lucy sah ihn wütend an, dann verpasste sie ihm einen Kinnhaken und sein

Kopf flog zur Seite. Er schlug mit der Schläfe gegen Metall und dem

stechenden Schmerz im Kopf folgte sofort Übelkeit. Er blinzelte, denn es

wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen.

"Du hälst die Klappe!", sagte Lucy.

Sam spürte, wie der Dämon nun seine Kraft einsetzte und er zu Boden

gedrückt wurde. Er konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen und es fiel ihm

plötzlich schwer zu atmen.

"Schön ruhig bleiben, Sammy... lassen wir ihn zu uns kommen.", sagte sie.

Sams Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, während er auf die geschlossene Tür

starrte und darauf wartete, dass sein Bruder sie öffnete - und Lucy in

die Fänge geriet...

Dean stand angespannt in einem Türrahmen - er hatte Sam rufen gehört, er

musste im Keller sein!

Nun wartete er ab ob jemand kam...diese Kerle mussten doch gehört haben,

wie ihr Kumpel die Treppe herunter gekracht war!

"Na schön...", sagte er nach einem Augenblick, steckte seine Waffe

wieder weg, nahm die Flasche mit dem Weihwasser aus der Tasche und

tauchte einen weiteren Pfeil für die Armbrust hinein.

Mit der Armbrust in der Hand näherte er sich der Tür zum Keller. Ihm war

bewusst, dass er auf der Treppe ein gutes Ziel abgab, sich nicht

wirklich schützen konnte, doch ihm blieb keine andere Wahl. Sein Bruder

war dort unten und er würde ihn da raus holen - egal, was der Preis

dafür war.

Er öffnete die Tür und spähte hinunter. Nichts - er sah niemanden und er

konnte auch nichts hören.

Schnell trat er auf die erste Treppenstufe und ging dann leise hinunter.

Unten befand sich ein großer Raum mit kleinen Fenstern, die nur wenig

Licht herein ließen. Ein Flur führte zu einem weiteren Zimmer, dessen

Tür verschlossen war. Eine alte, verschmutzte Glühbirne war die einzige

Lichtquelle in diesem Teil des Kellers.

Dean atmete durch und ging weiter. In dem großen Raum befand sich

niemand, soweit er sehen konnte. Er nahm die Armbrust hoch und ging

durch den Flur auf die Tür zu.

Sam konnte hören, dass jemand vor der Tür war. Zu gerne hätte er Dean

etwas zugerufen, aber seine Kehle fühlte sich an, als würde sie jemand

zudrücken. Er konnte keinen Ton hervorbringen. Ihm war schwindlig und

das einzige was er im Moment tun konnte, war das bißchen Luft

einzusaugen, das der Dämon in Lucy ihm zugestand.

Er sah, dass Lucy einfach nur dastand und die Tür keine Sekunde aus den

Augen ließ.

Als auch sie die Geräusche hörte, sah er, wie ein Lächeln über ihr

Gesicht huschte.

Sam schluckte und versuchte, sich gegen die Kraft zu stemmen die ihn zu

Boden drückte, doch es war sinnlos.

Er blickte wieder hinüber zur Tür. Der Türknauf drehte sich - ganz langsam.

Man hörte ein leises Klicken, als das Schloss aufsprang und ein Spalt

öffnete sich.

In diesem Moment hob Lucy eine Hand, die Tür flog auf und Sam beobachte

entsetzt, wie Dean von den Beinen gerissen wurde, auf dem Rücken landete

und zu ihr hinüber geschleift wurde.

Dean spürte, wie er plötzlich den Boden unter den Füßen verlor, herum

geschleudert wurde und hart auf dem Rücken landete.

Dann zog ihn etwas in dem Raum hinein und einen Moment später blickte er

in ein bekanntes Gesicht - Lucy?

Er blinzelte. Sie hatte sich verändert, aber ja, sie war es. Er war

genau vor ihren Füßen liegen geblieben.

Er spürte, wie ihn eine Kraft am Boden festhielt und umklammerte seine

Armbrust, so fest er konnte.

"Dean!", sagte Lucy, während sie auf ihn hinab blickte. "Ich hätte heute

noch nicht mit Dir gerechnet. Jetzt sag nicht, Du hattest Glück und hast

uns durch Zufall gefunden?"

Dean blickte zur Seite und entdeckte Sam, der auf dem Boden saß und ihn

verzweifelt anblickte.

"Was hast Du mit ihm gemacht?", fragte er außer Atem.

Lucy sah zu Sam hinüber. "Oh, Sam geht es gut. Ich wollte nur, dass er

für einen Moment still ist."

Dann blickte sie ihn wieder an, ging in die Hocke und flüsterte ihm ins

Ohr. "Wie schön, Dich wieder zu sehen."

"Baby, Du hast ebenfalls gerade einen Fehler gemacht.", sagte Dean.

Lucy blickte auf Deans Hand - zitternd, mit aller Kraft hatte er die

Armbrust ein Stück vom Boden gehoben und drückte in diesem Moment ab.

Der Pfeil traf sie an der Schulter, sie stolperte nach hinten und

landete auf dem Rücken.

Dean fühlte, dass er sich wieder bewegen konnte und setzte sich sofort auf.

Er hörte, wie Sam nach Luft rang und begann, zu husten.

"Alles okay, Sammy?", rief er ihm zu. Dieser nickte.

Dean stand auf und lief hinüber zu Lucy. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen

- aber der Dämon hatte den Körper nicht verlassen.

Er rannte zur Tür, dorthin, wo er die Tasche hatte fallen lassen, als

sie ihn in dem Raum gezogen hatte. Er zog einen Kanister mit Salz heraus

und begann, einen Kreis um sie zu ziehen.

Er hatte den Kreis gerade geschlossen, als sie aufwachte und sich

aufsetzte.

"Schachmatt.", sagte Dean.

Lucy stand auf, zog sich den Pfeil aus der Schulter ohne mit der Wimper

zu zucken und blickte ihn mit schwarzen Augen an.

"Gut gemacht, Junge.", sagte sie. "Dein Vater wäre sicher stolz auf Dich."

Dean warf ihr einen düsteren Blick zu, dann drehte er sich um und ging

hinüber zu Sam.

Erleichtert beobachtete Sam, wie Dean zu ihm hinüber kam.

"Geht es Dir gut?", fragte er.

Sam nickte. "Mach mich los."

"Moment...", Dean durchsuchte seine Taschen und fand kurz darauf, was er

gesucht hatte. Sam sah, dass er eine Büroklammer in der Hand hatte.

"Wie gut, dass ich die Dinger immer dabei habe.", sagte Dean und grinste

ihn an.

Sam blickte an ihm vorbei und beobachtete Lucy.

Dean bog die Büroklammer auseinander und begann damit, die Handschellen

zu öffnen.

Einen Moment später hatte er es geschafft.

Sam zog die Arme nach vorne und biss die Zähne zusammen. Seine Arme und

Schultern schmerzten.

Dean bot ihm eine Hand an und er ergriff sie. Sein Bruder zog ihn auf

die Beine.

"Danke.", sagte er.

Zusammen gingen sie hinüber zu Lucy, die sie scharf beobachtete.

"Was jetzt, Jungs? Was wollt ihr nun anstellen?"

"Du weißt genau, was jetzt folgt.", sagte Dean.

Lucy lächelte. "Nur zu - ich habe keine Angst davor. Irgendwann komme

ich wieder und werde es euch heimzahlen, glaubt mir!"

Dean lächelte. Dann ging er zu seiner Tasche, zog ein Buch heraus und

drückte es Sam in die Hände.

"Los, fang an.", sagte er.

Sam warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu, doch dann begann er, in dem Buch zu

blättern. Er schlug die Seite mit der lateinischen Schrift zum

Exorzismus auf und begann zu lesen.

Nach den ersten Sätzen sank Lucy auf die Knie - sie schien Schmerzen zu

haben, doch sie starrte Dean weiter wütend an.

Er starrte zurück, ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen.

Endlich würde Lucy wieder frei sein.

Sam beendete den Absatz und der Dämon verließ ihren Körper und löste

sich in Luft auf.

Lucy kippte nach hinten und fiel auf den Boden. Mit offenen Augen blieb

sie liegen.

Die beiden liefen zu ihr hinüber.

"Hey, Lucy.", sagte Sam und schüttelte sie leicht.

Sie reagierte nicht.

"Lucy!", rief Dean und wedelte mit der Hand vor ihren Augen.

Sie schien nichts zu bemerken.

"Was ist mit ihr los?", fragte Dean und blickte Sam an.

"Ich weiß es nicht..."

Sam fühlte Lucys Puls. Er war da, regelmäßig und kräftig.

"Hey, Lucy?", er schüttelte sie leicht.

Sie reagierte nicht.

"Verdammt.", sagte Dean. "Was zum Teufel ist los mit ihr? Sie lebt doch,

oder?"

"Ja, ich denke körperlich ist sie okay.", antwortete Sam zögernd. Dann

kam ihm eine Idee.

Er zog den Ärmel von Lucys T-Shirt hoch bis er die Stelle sehen konnte,

wo der Pfeil eingedrungen war.

"Da ist keine Wunde.", sagte er.

Dean beugte sich zu ihm hinüber und runzelte die Stirn. "Ich habe sie

getroffen!"

"Ja - aber der Dämon hat mir erzählt, dass Lucy einen Geist in sich

trägt. Irgend etwas ist bei einem Job schief gelaufen und das hat ihr

auch die Fähigkeit verliehen, Wunden zu heilen."

Dean blinzelte - Lucy hatte ihn gegenüber etwas erwähnt... und sie hatte

die Schusswunde geheilt. Warum war er nicht schon früher darauf

gekommen? Er hatte ihr einfach nicht geglaubt, nicht richtig zugehört.

"Und jetzt? Meinst Du, dieser Geist ist immer noch in ihr? Wir haben

gerade einen Exorzismus gemacht. Das sollte doch alle übernatürlichen

Freaks im Umkreis von einer Meile vertrieben haben."

Sam schüttelte den Kopf. "Der Exorzismus wirkt ausschließlich bei

Dämonen. Ich glaube, dass der Geist diese Wunde geheilt hat, aber dass

er sie im Moment auch kontrolliert!"

Dean zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Wie? Du meinst, Lucy ist so was wie ein

Koma-Zombie?"

"Dean! Sie ist noch da drin! Irgendwo. Der Dämon sagte, sie hätte sich

am Anfang gewehrt, doch der Geist wurde immer mächtiger und irgendwann

hätte sie aufgegeben. Ich glaube, dass wir sie wieder zurück holen

können wenn wir den Geist vernichten."

"Worauf warten wir dann noch?"

Sie brachten Lucy zum Impala und legten sie vorsichtig auf die Rückbank.

Sie starrte einfach ins Leere, was Dean Sorgen bereitete. Was, wenn sie

den Geist vernichteten und sie danach trotzdem nicht wieder aufwachte?

Sollte sie dann ihr restliches Leben in einer Heilanstalt verbringen, wo

sie den ganzen Tag in einem Rollstuhl vor dem Fenster saß oder man sie

in einen Garten schob? Nein, das hatte sie wirklich nicht verdient...

"Also. Wo müssen wir hin?", fragte er, als er sich auf den Fahrersitz

setzte.

"Ich weiß es nicht."

"Wir müssen die Leiche dieses Geistes finden und die Knochen verbrennen.

Hat der Dämon gar nichts gesagt?"

Sam dachte einen Moment nach. "Sie erwähnte, dass Lucy ein Tagebuch

geführt hat."

"Und wo ist es?"

"Wir haben ihre Sachen und den Wagen durchsucht."

"Wir haben den Mustang aber nicht /richtig/ durchsucht.", antwortete Dean.

"Dann lass uns zu Bobby fahren."

Bobby war ein alter Freund ihres Vaters und bei ihm hatten sie Seths

Mustang abgestellt, nachdem Lucy verschwunden war.

Nach etwa 3 Stunden erreichten sie dessen Haus.

Sie stiegen aus und klopften.

Bobby öffnete kurz darauf die Tür und sein Gesicht erhellte sich, als er

die beiden sah.

"Hey, Jungs!", rief er. "Kommt rein!"

Sam lächelte und trat durch die Tür, während Dean draußen stehen blieb.

"Hör zu, Bobby, wir haben ein Problem.", er zeigte mit dem Kopf in

Richtung Impala.

Bobby sah zum Wagen "Was ist los?"

"Wir haben Dir vor einiger Zeit den Mustang gebracht. Wir haben das

Mädchen dem er gehört, wiedergefunden. Sie ist jedoch nicht ansprechbar.

Können wir sie bei Dir lassen?"

"Klar.", antwortete Bobby und ging mit Dean zum Wagen.

Als er Lucy sah, machte er große Augen. "Junge, sie sieht ja echt

mitgenommen aus."

Dean nickte. "Wo steht ihr Wagen?", fragte er dann.

Nachdem sie Lucy in einen Gästeraum in Bobbys Haus gebracht hatten,

gingen die drei nach draußen auf den Parkplatz.

"Da drüben steht der Mustang.", sagte Bobby. "Ihr wisst, wo ihr mich

findet."

Dann ging er zurück ins Haus.

Sam und Dean öffneten die Wagentüren und begannen, das Auto nochmals

gründlich zu durchsuchen.

Sie suchten unter jedem Sitz, im Handschuhfach, unter den Fußmatten

sowie im gesamten Kofferraum nach dem Tagebuch.

"Wo hat sie das blöde Ding wohl versteckt?", murmelte Dean, während er

den Fußraum vor der Rückbank abtastete. Dann fuhr er mit der Hand über

die Rückseiten der Autositze.

Hinter dem Beifahrersitz fühlte er etwas. Das Leder war an einer Stelle

etwas aufgerissen und er konnte seine Hand hinein stecken.

"Kluges Mädchen...", sagte er, als seine Finger etwas hartes, flaches

fühlten.

Mit etwas Geschick, zog er es heraus. Es war ein kleines, schwarzes Buch

das mit einer Kordel verschlossen war.

Sam war sofort an seiner Seite. "Na endlich!" sagte er. "Gib es mir, Dean."

"Auf keinen Fall.", antwortete dieser und begann, den Knoten zu lösen.

"Los, gib mir das Buch.", wiederholte Sam.

Sein Bruder sah ihn an und grinste.

"Warum? Steht da etwa was drin, das ich nicht lesen soll?"

"Keine Ahnung!", Sam griff blitzschnell nach vorne und nahm Dean das

Tagebuch aus der Hand.

"Alter!", rief Dean lautstark.

Sam drehte sich um und ging zurück zu Bobbys Haus.

Dean blickte ihm beleidigt hinterher und sah, dass er die Kordel löste

und anfing, in dem Tagebuch zu blättern.

Dean blieb noch einen Moment im Mustang sitzen. Er würde zu gerne mit

Lucy eine Runde in dem Wagen drehen, wenn sie wieder auf den Beinen war.

Sicher, der Mustang war nicht so cool wie sein Impala, aber er stand

trotzdem irgendwie auf das Auto...

Sam saß an einem Tisch und blätterte in dem Buch. Es war kein Tagebuch,

wie der Dämon es bezeichnet hatte. Viel mehr war es eine Art Journal,

das sie angefertigt hatte um die Orte aufzuzeichnen, an denen sie

gewesen war um ihren Bruder zu finden. Nicht jeden Tag war etwas

eingetragen worden, doch sie hatte stets fest gehalten, wen sie auf

ihrer Suche getroffen hatte und ob man sich im Notfall wieder an diese

Personen wenden konnte. Außerdem hatte sie alle möglichen Tricks

aufgeschrieben, wie man Geister verjagen, Dämonen abhalten oder Monster

töten konnte. Das Buch erinnerte ihn an jenes, das ihr Vater ihnen

zurückgelassen hatte, kurz nachdem Dean ihn damals vom College geholt

hatte.

Sam seufzte, dann blätterte er weiter.

Er war gerade an der Stelle angekommen, als sie Lucy das erste Mal

getroffen hatten - der Dämon hatte recht gehabt. Neben seinem Namen und

seiner Handynummer stand, dass er über ein ausgezeichnetes Wissen

verfügte und man gut mit ihm reden konnte. Außerdem hatte sie einen

kleinen Smiley dahinter gezeichnet.

Sam lächelte und erinnerte sich an die Nacht auf der Treppe dieser alten

Kirche zurück. Lucy und Dean hatten sich die ganze Zeit angegiftet. Das

alles schien schon eine Ewigkeit zurück zu liegen...

Er blätterte die Seite um und sein Lächeln wurde noch breiter als er

las, was sie über Dean geschrieben hatte. Wie auf Kommando betrat Dean

das Haus in diesem Moment.

"Und, schon was entdeckt?", fragte er.

"Noch nicht.", antwortete Sam und blätterte weiter.

"Warum grinst Du so?"

"Nichts, Mann."

Dean nickte und setzte sich ebenfalls an den Tisch.

"Also, denkst Du, sie hat eingetragen, wo die Sache mit dem Geist

passiert ist?", fragte er.

"Ich denke schon, das Buch hier ist ziemlich detailliert. Sie hat nicht

nur aufgeschrieben wo und wann sie Jobs erledigt hat, sie hat auch

vermerkt, welche Waffen sie oder ihr Bruder benutzt haben. Vielleicht

können wir so herausfinden, was da schief gelaufen ist."

"Gut."

Bobby kam gerade die Treppe herunter.

"Wie geht es ihr?", fragte Sam.

"Unverändert.", antwortete Bobby. "Aber sie hat etwas Wasser getrunken."

Er ging weiter in die Küche und kam kurz darauf mit Bier zurück.

"Danke.", sagte Sam, nahm die Flasche die Bobby ihm hin hielt und trank

einen Schluck.

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher bei der Sache, die ihr da vor habt.", sagte

Bobby dann, nachdem er sich ebenfalls gesetzt hatte.

"Was meinst Du?", fragte Sam.

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob Lucy wieder aufwacht oder ob sie dann noch

die Gleiche wie vorher sein wird."

"Das werden wir erst wissen, wenn wir diesen Geist erledigt haben.",

sagte Dean. "Und wir werden sie ganz sicher nicht vor sich hin

vegetieren lassen, so wie jetzt."

Wenige Minuten später fand Sam, nach was sie suchten.

"Hier,", sagte er und begann vorzulesen.

/"Peaceful Acres: Vernichtung des Geistes, Zusammenhang mit Morden 1978.

Während dem Besuch auf dem Friedhof etwas seltsames bemerkt - Geist ist

aber vernichtet. Bei Fragen: Mike, Öffentliche Bibliothek - umfassendes

Material über den Fall von 1978."/

"Was zum Henker ist 1978 dort passiert?", fragte Dean.

"Das werden wir herausfinden.", antwortete Sam. "Bobby, hast Du einen

Computer?"

Bobby blickte ihn überrascht an.

"Natürlich habe ich einen Computer!", sagte er vorwurfsvoll.

Er stand auf und ging in einen Nebenraum. Sam und Dean folgten ihm.

"Das ist Dein Computer?", entfuhr es Dean.

Vor ihnen stand ein uralter PC mit dem kleinsten Monitor, den er jemals

gesehen hatte. Neben dem Bildschirm lag ein kleines Modem und blinkte

vor sich hin.

"Das reicht!", entgegnete Bobby. "Zum Nachrichten abrufen und

e-mails-Schreiben! Für alles andere habe ich meine Bücher!"

"Das ist perfekt, Bobby, vielen Dank.", sagte Sam und setzte sich an den

Schreibtisch.

Er tippte einige Suchbegriffe bei einer Suchmaschine ein und wurde

schnell fündig.

"Hier, es gab dort einen Serienkiller, der in den 70-ern mehrere Mädchen

aus ihren Elternhäusern entführte und umbrachte. Da steht, man hat Jahre

gebraucht, bis man alle Leichen gefunden hatte.", las er vor.

"Wahrscheinlich ist es der Geist eines dieser Mädchen.", sagte Dean.

"Ich würde sagen, wir besuchen morgen zuerst diesen Mike den Lucy in dem

Buch erwähnt hat. Vielleicht kann er uns weiter helfen.", schlug Sam vor.

Sie beschlossen, die Nacht bei Bobby zu verbringen und gleich am

nächsten Morgen aufzubrechen.

Dean lag auf einer Decke auf dem Boden - Sam hatte das Bett abbekommen.

Aber heute hatte er sich noch nicht einmal beschwert... Sam hatte sich

eine ruhige Nacht wirklich verdient.

Dean starrte in die Dunkelheit.

Erneut konnte er nicht schlafen, weil ihm so viel durch den Kopf ging.

Er war dankbar, dass er Sam unbeschadet hatte befreien können, doch es

war knapp gewesen... er hatte viel Glück gehabt.

Dean drehte sich auf die Seite - er würde heute Nacht keinen Schlaf

finden, da war er sich sicher.

Er horchte, ob sein Bruder eingeschlafen war. Als Sams Atemzüge ruhiger

wurden, stand Dean auf. Sam hatte Lucys Buch in seine Jackentasche

gesteckt - und diese hing jetzt über dem Stuhl in der Ecke.

Er ging zum Stuhl und zog das Buch heraus. Dann öffnete er leise die

Tür, verließ das Zimmer und ging hinunter in die Küche.

Er knipste das Licht an und setzte sich an den Küchentisch.

Er begann, in dem Buch zu blättern. Einer der letzten Einträge war der,

den Sam vorgelesen hatte. Er hoffte, dass der Job nicht zu schwer werden

würde, dass sie die Gräber der Kinder finden und die Sache beenden könnten.

Er blätterte etwas zurück - und fand den Eintrag über den Dämon, der

Seth entführt hatte und Sam das Symbol verpassen wollte.

Dean entdeckte den Kommentar über Sam und den Smiley.

/Sam: Ausgezeichnetes Fachwissen, kennt sich besonders mit Exorzismus

aus. Konnte endlich mit jemandem über den Dämon sprechen, tolles

Gespräch, habe interessante Dinge über Wendigos und Formwandler erfahren."/

Er lachte. "Ein Smiley? Gut gemacht, Sammy!", murmelte er.

Er begann, Lucys Eintrag zu lesen.

/Konnte den Dämon und Seth ausfindig machen. Seth liegt im Krankenhaus,

der Dämon hat seinen Körper verlassen - Er kommt wieder in Ordnung,

sagen die Ärzte. Konnte noch nicht viel mit ihm sprechen. Ich wünschte,

ich könnte Mum und Dad die Neuigkeit mitteilen. Will mit Seth ihr Grab

besuchen und ihm zeigen, wo sie begraben sind. Habe Johns Söhne kennen

gelernt, hätte es alleine nicht geschafft. Hoffe, die drei sehen sich

bald wieder./

Dean schluckte. Ja, sie hatten ihren Vater damals wieder gesehen...

damals war alles noch anders gewesen...

Er blätterte um und entdeckte am Rand seinen Namen. Schnell las er, was

da stand.

/Dean: Erinnert mich sehr an John, ein sehr guter Jäger - unbedingt

besser kennen lernen!/ - dahinter prangten 2 Smileys.

Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.

Dann hörte er, wie jemand vom oberen Stockwerk herunter kam.

Er klappte das Buch zu und drehte sich um.

Er traute seinen Augen kaum. Schnell stand er vom Stuhl auf und lief zur

Treppe.

"Lucy?"

Sie stieg die Stufen hinunter, doch sie schien ihn nicht zu bemerken.

Sie bewegte sich wie ein Schlafwandler und steuerte nun auf die Haustüre zu.

Er stellte sich ihr in den Weg. "Lucy!"

Sie stoppte.

Plötzlich packte sie seinen Arm und sah ihn an. Dean schreckte zurück.

"Ich bin nicht böse!", sagte sie, doch ihre Stimme klang fremd, kindlich.

Dean wurde bewusst, dass es der Geist war, der gerade sprach.

"Ich bin nicht böse!", wiederholte sie.

Kurz darauf lockerte sich der Griff, Lucys Augen schlossen sich und ihre

Beine gaben nach. Dean schaffte es gerade noch, sie aufzufangen. Jetzt

rührte sie sich nicht mehr.

Er nahm sie hoch und trug sie wieder in das Zimmer.

Er zog sich einen Stuhl ans Bett und setzte sich.

Er versicherte sich, dass die Tür zum Zimmer geschlossen war, bevor er

anfingen zu sprechen: "Hör zu, ich weiß, dass Du mich hören kannst. Wir

wissen, dass Du nicht böse bist und wir wissen, was mit Dir passiert

ist. Aber der Kerl, der Dir das angetan hat, hat seine Strafe bekommen.

Er ist nicht mehr hier. Und jetzt ist es auch für Dich an der Zeit zu

gehen!"

Er wartete auf eine Reaktion, doch es kam nichts.

"Na toll, jetzt rede ich schon mit Geistern von toten kleinen

Mädchen...", murmelte Dean.

Er zögerte, doch dann redete er weiter:

"Ich bin Dir dankbar, dass Du mich geheilt hast - aber wir müssen Dich

da raus holen und... naja, Du weißt schon, Dich dort hin schicken, wo Du

hin gehörst..."

Erneut kam keine Reaktion, doch er hoffte einfach, dass der Geist ihn

tatsächlich hörte.

Dean verbrachte den Rest der Nacht damit, vor dem Bett zu sitzen. Er

wartete darauf, dass der Geist noch einmal erwachte und mit ihm sprach,

aber er wollte auch verhindern, dass sie noch einmal versuchte, das Haus

zu verlassen - er bezweifelte jedoch, dass dies noch einmal geschehen

würde... Lucy hatte sich nicht ein einziges Mal bewegt.

Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis es draußen endlich dämmerte.

Während der Stunden die er dort gesessen hatte, waren ihm noch einmal

die Tage nach dem Tod ihres Vaters durch den Kopf gegangen. Sam und er

hatten sie hier in diesem Haus verbracht. Bobby hatte wirklich sein

Bestes gegeben, um ihnen über den Tod ihres Vaters hinweg zu helfen,

aber er wollte sich damals nicht helfen lassen, wollte nichts hören und

nicht über John sprechen. Statt dessen hatte er sich nach draußen

verzogen und so lange er konnte an seinem Wagen gearbeitet.

Die Tür zum Zimmer öffnete sich und Sam kam herein.

"Hey...", begrüßte er ihn.

"Hast Du hier die ganze Nacht gesessen?", fragte Sam.

Dean nickte. "Ich konnte nicht schlafen."

Sam seufzte leise und Dean stand auf und wandte sich ihm zu.

"Es geht mir gut, Sam. Hör auf Dir Sorgen zu machen, okay?"

"Okay.", antwortete Sam, aber Dean konnte hören, dass das Thema damit

auf keinen Fall beendet war.

Sein Bruder glaubte ihm nicht, aber er wollte jetzt nicht über sich

sprechen. Er drehte sich um und sah aus dem Fenster.

"Lucy ist heute Nacht aufgewacht.", sagte er, weil er wusste, dass er

Sam damit ablenken würde.

"Was? Warum hast Du mich nicht geweckt?", fragte Sam.

"Sie ist nicht wirklich aufgewacht - es war der Geist. Sie hat mit mir

gesprochen."

"Das kleine Mädchen?"

"Jup."

"Und was hat sie gesagt?"

Dean ging vom Fenster weg und setzte sich wieder auf den Stuhl. "Ich bin

nicht böse."

Sam zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Das war alles?"

"Das war alles.", gab Dean zurück. "Darum bin ich hier geblieben. Ich

dachte, vielleicht sagt sie noch einmal was."

Sam ging näher an das Bett heran. "Ganz schön verrückt das hier, oder?"

"Wem sagst Du das." Dean stand auf und ging zur Tür. "Was ist? Glaubst

Du Bobbys Kühlschrank gibt heute ein ordentliches Frühstück her?"

Sam grinste halbherzig und folgte ihm nach unten.

Sam dachte, er könne seinen Augen nicht richtig trauen, als sie die

Küche betraten und er etwas entdeckte...

"Alter, Du hast das Buch aus meiner Jacke geklaut?", fragte er.

Dean sah hinüber zum Küchentisch und fluchte innerlich. Das Buch hatte

er ganz vergessen! Es lag wie auf dem Präsentierteller - mitten auf dem

Tisch.

"Ich konnte nicht großartig reinschauen.", sagte er und ging zum

Kühlschrank.

"Ich hatte Dich gebeten es nicht zu lesen, Dean!"

"Du kennst mich, Mann!", gab Dean zurück, setzte ein entschuldigendes

Lächeln auf und öffnete die Kühlschranktür.

Sam beobachtete, wie Dean sich nun eingehend den Inhalt des Kühlschranks

ansah, was durchaus typisch für ihn war - jeder Diskussion am besten aus

dem Weg gehen.

"Deine Neugierde wird Dich eines Tages noch umbringen.", sagte Sam, nahm

das Buch und steckte es weg. "Und? Weißt Du jetzt was drin steht?",

fragte er dann.

Dean schloss die Kühlschranktür und wandte sich ihm nun endlich zu.

"Wenn Du den Smiley hinter Deiner Beurteilung meinst, ja - das weiß ich

jetzt. Gut gemacht, Sammy."

Sam funkelte ihn an. "Darum geht es nicht. Es geht darum, dass Du ihre

Privatsphäre nicht respektierst!"

Dean lachte. "Und Du? Du hast das gesamte Ding gestern gelesen!"

Sam verdrehte die Augen. "Okay! Ja gut, das stimmt. Aber Du vergisst,

dass Lucy-"

"Jungs?", Bobby stand am Ende der Treppe, verschlafen, mit einer

Jogginghose und einem alten T-Shirt. "Müsst ihr am frühen Morgen so

rumschreien?"

Sam warf Dean noch einmal einen genervten Blick zu, den Dean nur mit

einem Kopfschütteln kommentierte.

"Entschuldige, Bobby.", sagte Sam dann. "Wir wollten Dich nicht aufwecken."

"Ihr hättet beinahe die gesamte Nachbarschaft aus den Betten geholt.",

gab Bobby zurück und kratzte sich am Kinn.

"Deine Nachbarn wohnen 3 Meilen weiter die Straße rauf.", sagte Dean.

"Eben."

Sam lachte. "Eigentlich wollten wir Frühstück machen."

"Klar das hört man! Los, macht schon, bedient euch."

Bobby trottete zu ihnen hinüber und begann Wasser aufzusetzen. Scheinbar

wollte er verhindern, dass die beiden sich noch einmal in die Haare

gerieten, denn bis zu ihrer Abfahrt, ließ er sie keinen Moment länger

alleine als nötig.

"Passt auf euch auf!", rief er durch das herunter gedrehte Fenster des

Impala, als sie wenig später los fahren wollten.

"Danke Bobby, wir sind hoffentlich morgen zurück.", sagte Sam.

"Achte auf Lucy.", fügte Dean noch hinzu, dann drückte er das Gaspedal

durch.

Eine große Staubwolke hinter sich lassend, verließen sie Bobbys Grundstück.

Zwei Stunden Fahrt lagen vor ihnen und Dean spürte, dass Sam noch immer

eingeschnappt wegen des Buches war. Vielleicht war er aber auch

eingeschnappt, weil er nicht mit ihm über seine "Probleme" reden wollte...

"Ich konnte wirklich nur 2 Seiten in dem verdammten Buch lesen, Sam.",

sagte er, um die Stille zu brechen.

"Ist doch egal.", gab Sam zurück, sah aber weiter aus dem Fenster.

"Komm schon, Du weißt, ich konnte schon als Kind meine Finger nicht von

den Sachen lassen, die Dir gehörten. Weißt Du noch als Dad Dir dieses

Werkzeugset für Kinder geschenkt hat? Am Abend habe ich den Hammer raus

geklaut und seinen Wagen mit ein paar Dellen verschönert."

"Ja, daran erinnere ich mich noch - Du hast mich überredet zu behaupten,

dass ich es gewesen wäre! Ich sollte sagen, dass ich den Wagen

reparieren wollte!", gab Sam zurück.

"Und? Er hat Dir doch geglaubt! Du hast in dem Alter damals wenigstens

noch keinen Ärger gekriegt."

Sam lachte leise und Dean wusste, dass er das Eis gebrochen hatte.

"Es war komisch, wieder in Bobbys Haus zu sein, oder?", fragte Sam dann.

"Ja.", antwortete Dean.

Wieder entstand Stille.

"Hast Du alles dabei?", fragte Dean.

Sam nickte. "Ich habe die Route zur Bücherei. Peaceful Acres werden wir

auch nicht übersehen können, es ist der größe Friedhof der Stadt."

Dean trat das Gaspedal durch - er wollte so schnell wie möglich den Job

hinter sich bringen.

In der Stadt angekommen, fuhren sie sofort zur Stadtbücherei. Dean

kramte Presseausweise aus dem Kofferraum und drückte Sam einen davon in

die Hand.

"Los geht´s.", sagte er, dann ging er auf den Eingang zu.

Die Bücherei war ein altes, ziemlich herunter gekommenes Gebäude. Dean

schien es, als hätte die ganze Stadt schon einmal bessere Tage gesehen.

Eine ältere Dame saß an der Rezeption.

"Guten Tag.", sagte er und Sam nickte der Frau ebenfalls zu.

"Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte sie, ihre Stimme klang, als hätte

sie ihr ganzes Leben lang geraucht. Dean versuchte, sie nicht zu

überrascht anzustarren und räusperte sich.

"Ähm, wir sind Reporter und sind auf der Suche nach Mike."

Er hielt ihr seinen gefälschten Ausweis hin.

"Mike wer?", fragte die Frau.

"Na, Mike - Sie wissen schon! Der Junge, der alles über die Morde von

1978 weiß!", gab Dean zurück und lächelte sie an.

Sie warf ihm einen unfreundlichen Blick zu.

"Bitte entschuldigen Sie.", brachte sich nun auch Sam in das Gespräch

ein. "Mein Kollege ist manchmal etwas zu enthusiastisch. Wir haben von

einer Kollegin den Tipp bekommen, dass ein Mitarbeiter von Ihnen ein

umfassendes Verzeichnis der Tathergänge von damals hat? Wir könnten

seine Hilfe für unseren Bericht brauchen."

Sie musterte Sam einen Augenblick und zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

"Mike ist unser Hausmeister. Der Junge schleicht bis spät in die Nacht

zwischen den Bücherregalen herum. Schreibt sich alle möglichen Sachen

aus Büchern heraus. Keine Ahnung, ob er überhaupt ´ne Bleibe hat... Ich

vermute, er schläft im Keller.", sagte sie dann.

"Ach, tatsächlich? Was für ein Freak.", sagte Dean.

Sie warf ihm erneut einen unfreundlichen Blick zu, dann wandte sie sich

an Sam.

"Gehen Sie hoch in den ersten Stock, ich bin sicher, er wird wieder an

den Internet-Computern sitzen - Sie wissen schon, da kann man umsonst

surfen."

"Danke." Sam lächelte sie an, dann packte er Dean am Arm und zog ihn mit

sich.

Sie gingen die Treppe hinauf. Jede Stufe war mit ockerfarbenem,

abgewetzten, alten Teppich überzogen und Dean meinte förmlich spüren zu

können, wie sich sein Körper elektrostatisch auflud. Ob ihm schon die

Haare zu Berge standen? Dieses gesamte Gebäude war wohl seit den 60ern

oder 70ern nicht mehr renoviert worden?

"Alter, hier wollte ich auf keinen Fall arbeiten.", sagte er zu Sam.

"Stell Dir mal vor, 8 Stunden in dieser milbenverseuchten Bude..."

"Seit wann interessiert Dich, wie es irgendwo aussieht?", fragte Sam.

"Wir schlafen jede Nacht in Motels, Dean."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

Oben angekommen saß ein Mann um die 30 vor einem alten Computer und

surfte gerade auf einer Sci-Fi-Website.

Dean grinste, Sam warf ihm einen Blick zu der sagte: Ich rede dieses Mal!

"Entschuldigen Sie bitte...", begann Sam.

Der Mann drehte sich um und sah sie an. Er hatte ein rundliches Gesicht,

welches über und über mit Sommersprossen bedeckt war. Sein hellbraunes

Haar stand ihm in allen Richtungen vom Kopf weg.

"Ja?"

"Sind Sie Mike? Wir sind Freunde von Lucy Gennaro."

"Lucy Gennaro? Die kenn ich nicht.", antwortete er.

"Sie müsste aber vor einigen Wochen hier gewesen sein, vielleicht mit

ihrem Bruder, Seth?"

"Ah! Ihr meint Lucy Parker!"

"Parker?", fragte Dean.

"Wie gut kennt ihr sie eigentlich?", erwiderte Mike nun und stand auf.

"Seid ihr wirklich Freunde von ihr?"

"Ähm, viel mehr Kollegen. Wir sind Reporter.", antwortete Dean.

Mike lächelte. "Okay, Leute. Ich kaufe euch kein Wort ab - ich weiß,

dass Lucy und Seth hinter einem Geist her waren. Jetzt sagt mir nicht,

dass ihr auch wegen so einer Geschichte hier seid?"

Sam und Dean tauschten verwunderte Blicke.

"Doch, ja, genau so ist es eigentlich.", sagte Dean dann.

Auf Mikes Gesicht breitete sich ein Grinsen aus. "Ich wusste es! Also,

wie kann ich euch helfen?"

Mike führte die beiden in ein Hinterzimmer der Bibliothek. Sie sahen

sich um. Die Wände des Raumes waren mit Zeitungsartikeln tapeziert. In

den Ecken stapelten sich alte Bücher und lediglich eine Schlafcouch und

einige Pizzaschachteln zeugten davon, dass Mike hier scheinbar wohnte.

"Coole Hütte.", sagte Dean und setzte sich auf die Couch.

"Also, seid ihr wegen der gleichen Sache hier wie Lucy? Ich dachte, sie

hätten diesen Geist erwischt?"

"Bei dem Job damals ist etwas schief gelaufen und jetzt müssen wir einen

weiteren Geist vernichten.", sagte Sam.

"Aber Lucy und Seth geht´s gut, oder?", fragte Mike.

"Ja, klar!", log Dean. "Wir wollen die Sache einfach nur zu Ende

bringen. Also, was hast Du über die Morde von damals auf Lager?"

Mike ging in eine Ecke und zog eine Mappe heraus.

"Hier habe ich alle Zeitungsberichte von damals kopiert. Dieser Kerl,

Smyth, hat 9 Mädchen im Alter zwischen acht und zwölf entführt und

ermordet. Sie sind ihm erst spät auf die Schliche gekommen, die Leichen

hatte er alle hinter seinem Haus verscharrt."

"Das klingt ja grausam.", sagte Sam. "Und haben sie ihn erwischt?"

Mike nickte. "Er wurde zu lebenslänglicher Haft verurteilt - hat sich

dann allerdings einige Jahre nach den Morden in seiner Zelle erhängt.

Manche Leute behaupten aber, er wäre umgebracht worden."

"Fand man eine Erklärung, warum der Kerl das alles getan hat?", fragte

Dean.

"Seine Tochter starb mit zehn an einer Blutvergiftung. War wohl auch ein

Behandlungsfehler des lokalen Arztes. Die Reporter haben das damals so

ausgelegt, dass er innerlich so kaputt war, dass er anderen Familien ihr

Glück nicht gönnte."

"Das erklärt auch, warum er als Geist hierher zurück gekommen war.",

sagte Sam.

"Schmerz, Rache, gewaltsamer Tod - und schon hast Du einen bösen

Geist.", fügte Dean hinzu.

"Ich wette, den Arzt hat es als erstes nach Smyths Tod erwischt?",

fragte Sam.

Mike nickte. "Es passt. Wenige Tage nach seinem Tod hatte der Arzt einen

Autounfall. Der Wagen wurde in den Fluss geschleudert. Man hat seine

Leiche nie gefunden."

"Also, wo finden wir die Gräber dieser Kinder?", fragte Dean.

"Sie sind alle auf dem Peaceful Acres-Friedhof begraben worden - aber

das wird euch jetzt nicht gefallen..."

"Was?", fragte Sam.

"Der Teil, wo die alten Kindergräber sind, wurde 1989 bei einem Brand

vernichtet"

"Das bedeutet, die Knochen sind auf jeden Fall verbrannt.", sagte Sam

und blickte Dean an.

"Ihr denkt, es ist der Geist eines der Mädchen?", fragte Mike. "Nein,

also das ist unmöglich! Wie gesagt, sie sind mit Sicherheit alle weg."

"Was, wenn es die Tochter ist?", fragte Dean.

Sam überlegte einen Moment. "Wo liegt sie begraben, Mike?"

"Die Smyths hatten, soweit ich weiß, ein Familiengrab. Dort ist noch

alles intakt."

"Kannst Du uns heute Nacht dorthin bringen?", fragte Sam.

"Ja klar!"

Mike schien hoch erfreut, dass er bei dem Job mitwirken durfte. Dean

wunderte sich darüber, wie jemand der kein Jäger war, so viel Wissen

über diese Dinge anhäufen konnte.

Aber Mike hatte nicht nur Informationen über Übernatürliches gesammelt,

er hatte auch jede Menge Zeitungsartikel über UFOs und die Regierung an

den Wänden kleben. Für Mike schienen sich die X-Akten wohl noch nicht

ganz geschlossen zu haben... Dean grinste und stand von der Couch auf.

"Ich habe Hunger, wo kriegt man hier was Anständiges zu Essen, Mike?"

Er führte sie in eine Burgerbude am anderen Ende der Stadt.

"Also, hast Du Seth und Lucy auch auf dem Friedhof geholfen?", fragte

Dean beim Essen.

"Lucy ist ja echt ein nettes Mädchen, aber Seth wollte lieber alleine

arbeiten, der Junge schien mir etwas angespannt. Ihr zwei seid da cooler

drauf, glaube ich."

Dean warf Sam einen Blick zu - Seth musste zu der Zeit schon die

Albträume gehabt haben, von denen Lucy berichtet hatte. Sicher war es

nicht leicht gewesen, mit ihm zusammen zu arbeiten.

"Seth ist schon in Ordnung.", antwortete Dean, dann biss er in seinen

Burger.

"Die zwei waren also alleine auf dem Friedhof und haben die Leiche von

Smyth verbrannt?", fragte Sam.

Mike nickte. "Am nächsten Tag kam sie noch mal vorbei um sich zu

bedanken. Das wars."

"Mhm... sag mal, hat der Schuppen hier auch guten Kuchen?", fragte Dean.

"Alter!", rief Sam.

"Was? Ich hab Hunger! Ich brauche Energie für heute Nacht!"

"Ja, weil Du jetzt die dritte oder vierte Nacht nicht schlafen wirst.",

sagte Sam.

Dean tat so, als hätte er ihn nicht gehört.

"Bin gleich wieder da.", er stand auf und ging zum Tresen, um sich den

Kuchen anzusehen.

"Alles klar zwischen euch?", fragte Mike.

"Ja, sicher.", gab Sam zurück.

Kurz nach Sonnenuntergang fuhren sie zum Friedhof. Mike stand wie ein

Kind vor einem Spielzeugladen, als er Deans Kofferraum sah.

"Wow!", entfuhr es ihm. "Das ist... großartig!"

"Danke!", sagte Dean und lächelte stolz. "Also, hilfst Du uns beim Graben?"

"Klar!"

Mike schnappte sich die Schaufel und ging voran.

"Du wirst ihn aber nicht das ganze Grab ausheben lassen, oder?",

flüsterte Sam ihm zu.

"Mal sehen.", gab Dean zurück.

Mike schaufelte wie ein Wilder, nachdem er sie an das Grab der Smyths

geführt hatte.

Zum Glück war weit und breit niemand zu sehen und sie konnten in Ruhe

arbeiten.

Sam leuchtete Mike mit der Taschenlampe, während Dean die Umgebung

beobachtete.

"Du hast es fast.", sagte Sam. "Soll ich Dir wirklich nicht helfen?"

"Nein, schon okay!", gab Mike völlig außer Atem zurück.

Dann stieß er mit der Schaufel auf etwas Hartes und schaute zu den

Beiden hinauf.

"Geschafft!", sagte Dean und reichte Mike die Hand. "Den Rest übernehme

ich, glaub mir, Du willst den Sarg jetzt nicht wirklich aufmachen."

Mike ergriff seine Hand und ließ sich von ihm heraus helfen.

Dean kletterte in das ausgehobene Loch und begann, die restliche Erde

weg zu schaufeln. Dann sah er, dass der Sarg schon einmal geöffnet

worden war. Er bückte sich und warf ein paar Holzstücke zur Seite - der

Sarg war leer.

"Sieht so aus, als wäre Mr. Smyth schon da gewesen.", sagte er und

blickte nach oben.

"Jetzt sagt nicht, dass ich mir gerade umsonst den Rücken kaputt gemacht

habe!", rief Mike.

"Ich befürchte schon...", antwortete Sam und half Dean aus dem Grab.

"Ich schätze, wir müssen Mr. Smyths Haus einen Besuch abstatten.", sagte

Dean und klopfte sich die Erde von den Jeans.

Nachdem sie das Grab wieder mit Erde bedeckt hatten, mieteten Sam und

Dean sich in einem Motel ein. Sie würden erst am nächsten Tag weiter

suchen. Mike hatte ihnen versichert, dass sich auf dem Grundstück der

Smyths auch tagsüber niemand herum trieb.

Als Sam die letzte Tasche aus dem Wagen holte und wieder ins Zimmer

zurückkehrte sah er, dass Dean in voller Montur bäuchlings auf seinem

Bett lag und schlief.

"Das wurde aber auch Zeit.", murmelte er und stellte die Tasche ab. Dann

zog er die Vorhänge zu und verschloss die Tür. Er setzte sich auf sein

eigenes Bett, schaltete den Fernseher ein und zappte durch die Kanäle,

doch er konnte nichts Interessantes finden. Kurz darauf zog er sein

Handy aus der Tasche und wählte Bobbys Nummer.

Nach dem 3. Klingeln meldete er sich.

"Hey Bobby, ich bin´s Sam. Gibt es etwas Neues?", fragte er und

versuchte, leise zu sprechen.

"Keine Veränderung hier.", antwortete Bobby. "Wie läuft es bei euch?

Habt ihr schon was gefunden?"

"Noch nicht. Wir müssen morgen noch nach einer verschwundenen Leiche

suchen. Danach kommen wir so schnell wie möglich zurück. Melde Dich bei

mir, wenn sich bei Lucy etwas ändert, ja?"

"Alles klar!", gab Bobby zurück und legte auf.

Sam legte sein Handy auf den Nachttisch und war kurz darauf ebenfalls

eingeschlafen.

Dean schreckte hoch, als jemand an die Tür klopfte.

Er blinzelte - es war bereits taghell.

Verschlafen setzte er sich auf.

Sam lag zusammengerollt auf seinem Bett und schnarchte leise.

Das Klopfen wurde zu einem Pochen und jetzt regte sich auch Sam.

"Ich komme ja schon!", rief Dean.

Er ging zur Tür, blickte durch den Spion und öffnete.

"Morgen Mike.", murmelte er und ließ ihn herein.

"Ihr wolltet mich um 8 abholen! Jetzt ist es 9! Zum Glück kenne ich

Earl, er hat mir gesagt, welches Zimmer ihr habt. Ich hab mir Sorgen

gemacht!"

"Wer ist Earl?", fragte Sam müde aus dem Hintergrund.

"Na, der Manager!", antwortete Mike. "Los, Jungs, wir wollten doch zu

dem Haus fahren! Ich hab mir extra den Morgen frei genommen!"

"Du musst Dir von Deinem Job frei nehmen?", fragte Dean. "Was machst Du

dort eigentlich den ganzen Tag?"

"Bereit sein ist alles!", sagte Mike und lächelte.

"O-kay."

Dean beschloss, dass er als erstes einen Kaffee brauchte. "Mike, setz

Dich, wir sind gleich soweit."

Er verschwand kurz im Bad und ging dann nach draußen, um für den

morgendlichen Koffeinschub zu sorgen.

Wenig später kamen sie an dem Haus an.

Mike hatte ihnen erzählt, dass nach den Morden nie wieder ein Käufer für

das Grundstück gefunden wurde und daher alles unverändert war.

Jugendliche hatten sich nun schon seit Jahren einen Spass daraus

gemacht, die Fenster des Gebäudes mit Steinen einzuwerfen oder die Wände

vollzusprühen.

"Jungs, habt ihr auch so einen Muskelkater?", fragte Mike, als sie aus

dem Impala stiegen.

"Also, ich nicht.", antwortete Dean.

"Das Grundstück ist ja ganz schön verwildert.", sagte Sam als er sich

umsah. "Ich denke, wir sollten erst einmal im Haus suchen."

Sie nahmen ihre Waffen aus dem Kofferraum und betraten das alte

Holzhaus. Der Boden und alle Möbel waren mit einer dicken Staubschicht

bedeckt und es drang kaum Licht durch die schmutzigen Fenster, die heil

geblieben waren.

"Gemütlich.", sagte Dean und ging voran. "Also Leute, wenn ihr eure

Tochter ausgrabt um sie näher bei euch zu haben, es soll sie aber

niemand finden - wo würdet ihr sie hinbringen?"

"In den Keller!", rief Mike.

"Genau!", antwortete Dean und suchte nach der Kellertreppe.

"Hier drüben!", rief Sam und die beiden folgten ihm.

Unten angekommen, klopften sie den Boden ab.

"Meinst Du nicht, dass die Polizei schon alles durchsucht hat?", fragte

Sam Dean.

"Nicht, wenn sie nicht wussten, dass die Kleine hier ist. Aber wer weiß..."

"Vielleicht liegt sie gar nicht im Boden.", sagte Mike, als er vor einer

Mauer stand.

Dean zuckte mit den Schultern.

Sam sah sich noch einmal um. Die Leiche könnte überall sein. Vielleicht

war sie noch nicht einmal hier im Keller. Er ging ein paar Schritte in

den hinteren Teil des Raumes. Irgend etwas hatte dort hinten das Licht

der Taschenlampe reflektiert.

Als er näher kam, sah er ein kleines goldenes Herz - eingemauert in die

Wand. Es sah aus wie der Anhänger einer Kette.

"Hey Leute!", rief er und streckte die Hand danach aus.

Kurz bevor er es berührte, traf ihn ein Schlag mitten im Gesicht und er

wurde zurück geschleudert.

"Sam!", hörte er Dean rufen und er fasste sich benommen an die

schmerzende Nase.

Dean war sofort bei ihm. "Alles okay?", fragte er.

Sam nickte. "Hier ist ein Geist!"

"Verdammt, der Job hätte so schön einfach werden können.", sagte Dean.

Er stellte seine Tasche ab und zog seine Schrotflinte heraus. Er drückte

sie Sam in die Hand.

Mike gab er eine Eisenstange. "Wenn Du den Geist siehst, schlag zu, okay?"

Mike nickte, war aber sichtlich nervös.

"Jetzt kannst Du auch noch abhauen.", fügte Dean hinzu.

Mike schüttelte den Kopf.

"Gut." Er half Sam auf die Beine.

Sie sahen sich um, doch nichts geschah. Es erfolgte kein weiterer Angriff.

"Na gut... scheinbar will hier jemand nicht, dass wir uns dieser Wand

nähern.", sagte Dean.

"Wir sind zu dritt, das sollte zu schaffen sein.", antwortete Sam und

nahm die Schrotflinte hoch. Dann ging er einen Schritt nach vorne. Kurz

vor der Mauer angekommen, spürte er einen Lufthauch. Er drückte ab. Das

Steinsalz verteilte sich vor ihm und für einen kurzen Augenblick wurde

ein Umriss erkennbar, der sich schnell von der Stelle entfernte.

Dean nahm Mike die Eisenstange aus der Hand, trat nach vorne und schlug

damit gegen die Mauer. Der Mörtel war im Laufe der Jahre porös geworden

und die Wand gab schnell nach. Die Steine fielen in einen dahinter

liegenden Hohlraum.

In diesem Moment wurde neben Dean eine Gestalt sichtbar - eine Frau. Ehe

Sam die Waffe herum reißen konnte, hatte sie Dean am Hals gepackt und

ihn nach hinten geschleudert. Er flog einige Meter zurück und schlug

hart auf.

Sam starrte den Geist an, doch in dem Moment als er abdrücken wollte,

hatte sie sich bereits wieder in Luft aufgelöst.

Er drehte sich um und sah, wie Dean am Boden lag und nach Luft rang. Der

Geist musste ihm die Luft abschnüren...

"Mike! Nimm die Eisenstange und halte dieses Ding von ihm fern!", rief er.

Mike brauchte einige Sekunden, doch dann griff er sich die

fallengelassene Stange und lief hinüber zu Dean.

Er schlug blind zu und stoppte kurz vor seinem Gesicht - doch Dean

fasste sich noch immer an den Hals und versuchte, Luft zu bekommen.

Sam fühlte Panik in sich aufsteigen. Er musste sich beeilen! Er

leuchtete mit der Taschenlampe in das dunkle Loch - dort lagen 2

Skelette. Das einer erwachsenen Person - und das eines Kindes.

Schnell griff er nach dem Salz und dem Benzin in der Tasche, die auf dem

Boden stand. Er begann, das Salz über die Skelette zu schütten. Immer

wieder drehte er sich nach Dean um, der plötzlich still geworden war und

kurz davor war, das Bewusstsein zu verlieren.

So schnell er konnte, verteilte er etwas Benzin und griff nach seinem

Feuerzeug.

In diesem Moment traf ihn erneut ein Schlag und er krachte mit dem

Rücken gegen eine Wand.

"Nein!", dachte er. Er durfte Dean nicht im Stich lassen! Nun drückte

der Geist auch ihm den Hals zu. Das Feuerzeug fiel ihm aus der Hand.

Er warf Mike einen verzweifelten Blick zu...

Mike stand zitternd neben Dean und beobachtete, wie Sam von dem

unsichtbaren Geist die Wand hoch gedrückt wurde. Seine Füße berührten

den Boden nicht mehr!

So etwas hatte er noch nie erlebt, er hatte davon gelesen... aber erlebt!

Es dauerte einen Augenblick bis sein Gehirn schaltete, er nach vorne

hastete, sich das Feuerzeug griff und es anzündete.

Er lief hinüber zu dem Loch in der Wand und ließ es hinein fallen.

Sofort fing das Benzin Feuer und kurz darauf brannten die Knochen

ebenfalls.

Er sah, wie Sam plötzlich die Wand herunter rutschte und auf den Knien

landete. Gierig sog er die Luft ein.

Mike lief zu ihm hinüber.

"Dean!", flüsterte Sam und kämpfte sich wieder auf die Beine. Mike half

ihm zu seinem Bruder zu kommen.

Sams Herz raste. Seine Lungen schmerzten und sein Hals tat ihm weh, doch

jetzt zählte nur noch eines: Dean musste schnell wieder aufwachen!

Er lag bewusstlos am Boden - zu lange hatte der Geist ihn gewürgt.

Sam legte ihm einen Finger an den Hals, dann horchte er, ob er noch

atmete. Er hörte nichts... er fühlte auch keinen Puls.

"Nein!", sagte er leise und begann eine Herzmassage.

"Komm schon Dean! Nicht schon wieder!"

Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen. Erst vor wenigen Wochen hatte er

gedacht, seinen Bruder im Krankenhaus verloren zu haben - und jetzt

würde kein Geist es einfach so schaffen, seinen Bruder zu töten!

"Dean, komm schon!", rief er und schlug ihm mit der Faust auf die Brust.

Dean riss die Augen auf - sein Hals und sein Brustkorb schmerzten

höllisch! Seine Lungen schrien nach Sauerstoff!

Er atmete ein - der erste Atemzug brannte wie Feuer, doch er saugte die

Luft ein, immer mehr, immer wieder.

Er fühlte, dass Sam hinter ihm saß, seinen Kopf stützte und ihn umarmte.

Im Moment hörte er nichts als seinen eigenen, wilden Herzschlag und wie

das Blut in seinen Ohren rauschte - vor seinen Augen tanzten dunkle

Flecken, doch nach und nach nahm er die Umgebung wieder klarer wahr.

"Atmen, Dean.", hörte er seinen Bruder nun sagen. Sams Stimme zitterte.

"Immer weiter atmen."

Dean griff nach Sams Arm und drückte ihn.

"Atme.", sagte Sam immer wieder und hielt ihn fest.

Mike stand mit offenem Mund vor Sam und Dean. Als Sam seinem Bruder auf

die Beine half, kam wieder Leben ihn ihn.

"Was war den DAS?", fragte er. "Das war ja wohl das Abgefahrenste, was

ich je gesehen habe!"

"Ich schätze das war wohl die Mutter...", sagte Sam, ließ Dean dabei

aber keine Sekunde aus den Augen.

"Ich bin okay.", sagte Dean heiser und klopfte Sam auf die Schulter.

"Das muss ich sofort meinen Kumpels mailen! Die werden mir das nie

glauben! Niemals!", rief Mike aufgeregt.

"Solange Du uns nicht erwähnst, kannst Du mit der Erfahrung machen, was

Du willst.", sagte Dean und schluckte. "Ich brauch was zu trinken.",

fügte er dann hinzu.

Sam nickte. "Wir haben was im Wagen."

Er drehte sich noch einmal um und vergewisserte sich, dass das Feuer

erloschen war, dann sammelte er ihre Sachen ein und sie gingen nach

draußen.

"Was glaubt ihr, ist dieser Ort hier so was wie ein Magnet für

Geister?", fragte Mike und betrachtete das Haus von außen.

Sam schüttelte den Kopf. "Der Geist hat uns erst angegriffen, als wir

uns der Mauer genähert haben. Er wollte uns davon abhalten, sie zu

finden. Wahrscheinlich hat Smyth nicht nur seine Tochter ausgegraben -

sondern auch seine Frau. Er wollte sie wohl beide bei sich haben."

"Krasse Sache!", sagte Mike und strahlte Sam an.

Dean beschwerte sich nicht, als Sam ihm auf den Beifahrersitz half.

Sein Brustkorb schmerzte und er könnte schwören, dass sein Hals von

blauen Flecken übersäht war. Dieser verdammte Geist! Er klappte die

Sonnenblende herunter und betrachtete seinen Hals im Spiegel - bis auf

ein paar rote Stellen war nichts zu sehen.

"Geht es Dir wirklich gut, Dean?", fragte Sam, nachdem er auf dem

Fahrersitz Platz genommen hatte. "Sollen wir ins Krankenhaus?"

Dean schüttelte den Kopf. "Danke, Sammy. Ich bin wirklich okay."

"Du hast mir ganz schön Angst eingejagt.", sagte Sam und startete den

Motor.

"Hey, und was ist mit mir?", fragte Mike aus dem hinteren Teil des Wagens.

"Du hast uns natürlich auch Angst eingejagt!", antwortete Dean. "Und uns

den Arsch gerettet!"

Mike breitete sich zufrieden auf dem Rücksitz aus.

Dean sah in den Rückspiegel.

"Alter, leg ja nicht Deine Füße auf meine Rückbank!", sagte er.

Sofort setzte Mike sich wieder gerade hin. "Ja, klar!"

Als sie sich von Mike verabschiedet hatten, klingelte Sams Handy. Es war

Bobby.

Er nahm ab.

"Ich würde mal sagen, ihr habt den Job erledigt?", fragte Bobby.

"Ja. Wie geht es ihr?", fragte Sam.

Dean trat näher.

"Sie ist sehr müde, aber okay."

"Das ist großartig! Danke, Bobby. In zwei Stunden sind war da."

"Bis gleich, Jungs."

Sam legte auf. Dean blickte ihn fragend an.

"Lucy geht es gut. Wir haben es geschafft!", sagte Sam.

Auf Deans Gesicht breitete sich ein Lächeln aus und er nickte. "Das ist

gut, Mann."

Sie stiegen in den Wagen und fuhren los.

"Scheint so, als hätten wir die Sache endlich überstanden.", sagte Sam

nach einer Weile.

Dean nickte. "Hoffen wir es. Ich könnte mal einige Tage Urlaub vertragen."

"Wir und Urlaub? Wem erzählst Du das?", Sam lachte. "Wir haben noch den

Job in Minnesota zu erledigen."

Dean grummelte und machte es sich auf dem Sitz bequem. Er schloss die

Augen. Heute durfte Sam mal das Fahren übernehmen...

Bobby erwartete sie schon, als sie auf seinen Hof einbogen.

"Willkommen zurück!", sagte er und ging mit ihnen ins Haus.

"Also, Lucy ist wach?", fragte Sam.

"Sie war etwas verwirrt und hatte einige Fragen, aber ich denke, sie

wird sich erholen."

Dean setzte sich an den Küchentisch.

"Hast Du ein Bier für mich?", fragte er Bobby.

"Klar doch!"

Er reichte ihnen beiden jeweils eine Flasche.

"Danke.", sagte Sam.

"Wie ist der Job gelaufen?", fragte Bobby.

"War schwieriger als wir gedacht haben. Aber wir haben den Geist ein für

alle Mal erledigt.", antwortete Dean.

"Ich geh mal hoch und sehe nach ihr.", sagte Sam und stieg die Treppe

hinauf.

Dean blieb mit Bobby in der Küche zurück. Er erzählte ihm von den Morden

die Smyth auf dem Gewissen hatte, dem Geist und wie Mike den Tag

gerettet hatte.

"Na, den würde ich ja gerne mal kennen lernen!", sagte Bobby und lachte.

Sam kam wieder herunter und setzte sich.

"Und?", fragte Dean.

"Es geht ihr erstaunlich gut. Kann sie sich noch ein paar Tage hier

ausruhen, Bobby?", fragte er.

"Kein Thema.", antwortete Bobby. "Ich hab sie gefragt, ob sie in ein

Krankenhaus will, aber sie sagte, sie wird schon wieder."

"Im Krankenhaus stellen sie zu viele Fragen.", antwortete Dean.

"Wir wissen auch nicht, was passiert ist, während sie besessen war.

Vielleicht wird sie von der Polizei gesucht.", sagte Sam.

"Alles möglich."

"Willst Du gar nicht rauf gehen?", fragte Sam dann.

"Ach, nein...", gab Dean zurück und nahm einen Schluck aus der Flasche.

"Später vielleicht."

Bobby lächelte. "Sie hat nach Dir gefragt."

Dean sah ihn an. "Hat sie das?"

"Bei mir eben auch.", sagte Sam.

"Na los, jetzt sitz hier nicht rum!", drängte Bobby.

Dean seufzte und stand auf. "Euch ist schon klar, dass ihr-"

"Halt die Klappe und geh schon!", rief Bobby und grinste.

Dean öffnete die Tür und Lucys Mine hellte sich sofort auf als sie ihn sah.

"Hi.", sagte er. "Schön, dass Du wieder da bist!"

Dann schoss ihm durch den Kopf, dass sich der Satz gerade total

bescheuert angehört haben musste - doch Lucy lächelte ihn an.

"Ja, dank euch.", antwortete sie.

Ihre Stimme klang leise und schwach.

Er blieb vor dem Bett stehen. "Und bist Du wirklich okay?"

"Ich bin bald wieder fit. Ein paar Vitamine und Tageslicht könnten nicht

schaden, ", sagte sie. "und ich kann mich auch nicht daran erinnern,

wann ich das letzte Mal was gegessen habe..."

"Erinnerst Du Dich sonst an irgend etwas?"

Sie nickte. "Es ist nicht viel, aber irgend etwas geht da vor. Etwas

Großes..."

"Was meinst Du?"

"Ich weiß es nicht, Dean. Ich weiß nur, dass der Dämon immer mehr und

mehr Leute um sich versammelt - ich habe keine Ahnung, was die vor haben."

"Wir werden vorbereitetet sein.", antwortete Dean und setzte sich auf

die Bettkante.

Eine kurze Stille entstand und Dean suchte nach einem neuen Thema.

"Hey, Du heißt gar nicht Gennaro, oder?", fragte er.

"Nein.", antwortete sie und grinste. "Ich stand nur auf den Film."

Dean lächelte. "Mike sagte, Du heißt Parker?"

"Mein Nachname ist Miller.", antwortete sie.

"Miller!", rief er. "Also mit dem Nachnamen müsstest Du Dir echt keine

falschen ID´s zulegen!"

"Man kann nie vorsichtig genug sein, oder?"

Sie blickte ihm in die Augen und Dean konnte für einen Moment ihren

alten Kampfgeist aufblitzen sehen - ja, sie würde wieder in Ordnung

kommen, da war er sich sicher...

"Dean?"

"Mhm?"

"Ich werde die Jagd aufgeben.", sagte sie. "Auch, wenn sie mir irgendwie

fehlen wird, aber jetzt da Seth tot ist - ich glaube, ich brauche ein

Stück weit Normalität."

"Das kann ich verstehen...", antwortete er. "Was wirst Du jetzt machen?"

"Als erstes werde ich zum Friseur gehen.", antwortete sie ernst.

Dean lachte.

Lucy wurde bewusst, dass sie ihn noch nie wirklich hatte lachen hören.

Er strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

"Lass´ sie so. Steht Dir gut, wirklich. Vielleicht nicht die Farbe...

aber sonst..."

"Okay.", antwortete sie leise.

"Und dann? Ein Mann, Familie?", fragte er.

"Ich werde mir einen schlecht bezahlten Job suchen, fünf Kinder kriegen

und mir eine Katze anschaffen.", scherzte sie.

Dean lächelte. "Eine Katze? Du bist kein Katzenmensch!"

"Ach nein?"

"Du bist definitv kein Katzenmensch."

Lucy lachte.

Dean beugte sich nach vorne und küsste sie.

"Ich wünsche Dir Glück.", sagte er dann.

"Ja...", gab sie zurück. "Ich Dir auch."

Er küsste sie noch einmal auf die Stirn. Sie blickte ihm hinterher als

er das Zimmer verließ. Tief im Innern wusste sie, dass sie ihn

wahrscheinlich nie wiedersehen würde...

_ENDE_


End file.
